Half Life
by itsfarfromnormal
Summary: Haley had lost everything, her baby and her husband, so she left. Forcing herself to start over in a new place, where no one knew her name, she thought she could make it. Haley is about to make the biggest mistake of her life and only Nathan can save her.
1. Pictures of Us

**AN: I have started a new story, but I still do wish that people would read my other story, "Let Love In." This is my first Naley story, so please stick with me on it; I have high hopes for this one. There will be a lot of flashbacks, such as this chapter. Please Review, it really does make my day reading what people think…**

It wasn't like some fantasy, you know the one, and she didn't get to dream up her wedding like little girls do. She sat on the sidelines and waited as he did it all for her. She'd nod when he'd ask her questions like, if she really wanted pink roses or not. Truth is, she was done caring about this life, she was so used to being told what to do, that when he would pull out his check book or hand her a credit card, she didn't feel flattered like she used to. Haley James, who no longer was a Scott, felt broken and lost.

_**Present Day **_

"Hales," he called out as he opened the door to her apartment. He shoved the key that she had given him back into his coat pocket and said her name again, "Haley, where are you? Its me, Sam."

Sam hesitated before entering her bedroom. He's been to her place so many times, but this time, she had called him and said that she needed him, it wasn't watching some holiday program together, this time Sam was worried about his best friend.

He found her sitting at her vanity with a scissors in her hand and staring at her tear stained face in the mirror. She had been crying for a while and her black raccoon eyes would agree and testify for just how long. Her hand was shaking as her tried to get the object out of her hand, trying not to imagine what she was going to do with it.

"Hales," he said as his voice trembled. "Please, sweetie just let it go, I promise I won't let anything happen." Sam grabbed her wrist and tried to shake the scissors free, but then he slowly peeled away each of her fingers. He couldn't tell if it was her body shaking or his as he pulled her towards him.

"Sam," she said after a few moments. "I want to cut it."

Sam shook his head so fast he swore the room was spinning. "No, you can't." He picked up his head and looked her in the eyes; he couldn't help but feel worried about her.

"Please," She cried. "I just want it all gone, please," she begged as a whole new set of tears rolled down her face. "I can't go on like this."

Sam nodded, "Tell me what happened."

Haley shook her head, not wanting to go over what all had happened. She was shaking and she was cold just as she started to think about what happened. "Will you cut it?" She held up her hair. "Please Sam," she begged. "I would do it, but right now I just can't."

Sam got on his knees with the scissors in his hand. "You love your hair."

"He loves it too," She chocked out a sob.

Sam froze finally realizing what this whole thing was about. Drake. Sam hated that man, tonight was their six-month anniversary and they had reservations at the best restaurant in New York City.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "he does." They sat in Haley's room for a good hour before they moved to the living room. Sam offered soup or something that she loved the most, he even offered to go get her some chocolate cake from the café down the street, but all Haley wanted was Sam to sit with her and stay the night, or at least until she fell asleep.

Sam had pulled the blanket up over the two of them on the couch and he swore that she was sound asleep, but then she spoke.

"I don't like pineapple," she whispered. "I love watching basketball even though I have no clue what free shots are. I don't like spending lots of money. I can't count the number of times I've messed up in my life. I love huge family gatherings. I love that feeling you get when you think that you're screwed, but then it all changes. I love the smell of coffee in the morning. I love thunderstorms. I love the rain." She wiped the tear that trickled down her check. She looked up to Sam and smiled the best that she could.

"I know," Sam said simply.

She shook her head, "But Drake has no clue." Sam stroked her hair, "He asked me to marry him tonight."

Sam kept stroking her hair and kept his composure as she started to cry again. "Haley. Hales, what did you say."

Haley sighed, "I couldn't say no." She brought her hand to her forehead, "But I couldn't say yes either."

Sam nodded and kissed her forehead, "Just get some sleep. I'll be here all night and I'll be here for a while."

It took Haley three hours just to fall asleep and when she finally did Sam removed himself from behind her and walked over to where he threw his coat earlier that day. He fished out his cell phone and ran a finger over his screen. _Should I really do this? _

"Hello." Lucas' voice filled his ears and he sounded tired.

"Lucas," Sam said. "Its Sam."

Lucas groaned and sat up. "Sam I do I respect you because you're my good friend, but it's two in the morning, and I've got early practice with the boys today."

"I know Luc," Sam sighed. "But it's Haley this time."

"Oh god."

"I've tried not to completely freak out, but I found her trying to cut her hair off, because he loves it. She's going nuts and she won't get out of this relationship."

"I hate Drake," Lucas growled over the phone.

"He asked to marry him tonight."

"It's only been six months!" Lucas shouted.

"I need help, Lucas, I can't do this one all on my own, I really can't." Sam told him truthfully. "Bring everyone, because she is going to need it. Even Nathan."

"You sure?" Lucas asked. "I don't know if she could handle it."

Sam looked at her sleeping on the couch, she was a mess and she needed this, he was sure of that. He knew that sometimes he over stepped, but this time he didn't care, he had no reason not to fight, he would do this.

"She said that she loved to be loved. That she loved love that lasts always and forever." Sam paused. "What do you think that means?" Sam asked Lucas knowing that only Nathan would be able to make her see.

"I'm waking him up right now." Lucas hung up the phone and pulled the covers off his cold body. "Nathan!" He shouted loudly. He walked into his brother's room not even bothering on knocking. "Get up!" Lucas started going through his brother's drawers and throwing out clothes.

"What the hell!" Nathan exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"We're getting our girl back."

_**New York City, One Year Earlier. **_

Her hair was tucked behind her ears as she lay down in bed that night. On her queen size bed she felt so alone. She turned to her side almost on instinct and waited for him to come to bed. She did this a lot, hoping that one day she'd wake up and pray that he'd actually spring through her apartment door and whisk her back down to Tree Hill.

He never came. He never called.

Haley jolted as the buzz of her cell phone shook her body as she lie face down in the white pillow. Wiping the sleep out of her eyes she reached for the phone that sat buzzing on her nightstand.

"Hey buddy," she greeted knowing that Lucas Scott was on the other end of that phone.

Haley blinked and started to count the many things that she had to do today, but she so badly just wanted to get lost in the world with her best friend.

"Hales," he murmured softly into the phone. "I just want to call and wish you good luck for today, not that you need it or anything." Haley knew that it was a big deal for him to be up calling her this early, he probably had a long night helping Peyton at the club.

Haley chuckled, "Need I remind you that I live in a one bedroom apartment, I have no hot water, and the only constant man I have in my life is the rat the scurries across my floor every morning." Haley ran her hand over her face and flipped over onto her back. "Trust me, I can use all the luck that you are willing to give."

Lucas sighed, "Well if it makes you feel any better, he…"

"Stop," Haley interjected, "please Luc, just don't." She hated when he'd bring him up, she was trying so hard to get over him, to get over the loss, but every time Lucas called she hoped that he'd be okay.

"Hales," Lucas fought back. "You both are throwing your lives away…" Truth. Haley moved right after the fight and Nathan camped out at Lucas' loft until he was ready to talk about it. Lucas would never forget the night when Nathan had stumbled into his bedroom stirring him from his sleep. Lucas was going to chuck something at him, but then he saw his glistening tears. _It was my entire fault, _he had told him. _I should have never even got in that car. God, Luc, what have I done? _

"Well, we already threw our marriage away. Our lives is all that we have left. Lucas just stop, okay? If you wanted to call and remind me of my biggest and most gut wrenching mistakes, couldn't you have at least waited until after my interview?"

"That is not what I am doing!" Lucas told her. "I am just letting you know that if you want to be all gloomy in New York then what ever, but you're not the only one who is acting all bitchy."

"He's acting bitchy?" Haley asked taken back.

"I never said Nathan." Lucas liked to play with her like this. He was torn between his brother and his best friend.

"Neither did I." Haley sighed and looked at her clock. "Lucas, I better go, you know I can't be late…"

"Say no more," Lucas joked. He listened to her breathe on the other end, "But seriously, good luck Hales, call me right after okay?"

"I will Luc, promise." She crossed her fingers over her chest and hoped to god that this time it'd work. "I love you, bye."

"Love you to Haley, goodbye."

Haley didn't shut her phone after he hung up; the picture that was still on the back round of her pink phone memorized her. He was wearing a black basketball cap and she was tucked under his arm laying her head on his chest, almost as if it was forever. He had fished her phone out of her back pocket and snapped the picture telling her that it was just one of those moments that he wanted to remember.

Haley shook her head, what was she even thinking when she left? Did she really expect it to get better? She is living in the memories of what used to be, of what her heart used to be made of, or still is.

Picking up her bag and making sure that her keys were already in her purse she was out the door. She walked down the hallway and towards the elevator trying to ignore the paper-thin walls that were screaming at her, telling her just to go home and give it up.

She smiled to the man that was already standing in front of the elevator waiting for it to make its way down to their floor.

"Hey," he smiled back.

"Hi," was all she would offer on a morning like this.

They sat waiting in a silence, Haley kept checking to make sure that the elevator light was still on and every time it was. She thought back to the last time that she sat in silence with a man, and all she could come up was with Nathan. Everything always leads to Nathan.

He cleared his throat, "Damn elevator."

Haley smiled sweetly at him, "Is it always this bad?" She asked biting her bottom lip; once again she checked the light.

The man nodded his head, "You get used to it, or at least that's what everyone says." He chuckled at himself. "Personally, I've lived here for three years and it still ticks me off every morning."

That made Haley smile, she didn't know why, but she couldn't help it and she sure as hell didn't even try to stop it and the smile grew and grew. Then Haley did something that only Brooke would do.

"I'm Haley," she said as she extended her hand out.

"Sam," he said taking her hand and shaking it lightly. "You just moved in right?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah, about a week ago."

Sam, she liked that name. When her and Nathan had a pregnancy scare when she was senior in high school she had bought a book on names. She had made a list of all the names that she'd like to name her child and thinking back, the name Sam, had made her top five.

"Yeah, that's what my brother told me. I was gone last week and my brother stayed at my place." Sam said running a hand through his short spiked hair. "By the looks of it, you're new to New York City, what made you choose _The Big Apple?_"

Haley bit her lip and slowly looked down to the ground. How did she choose this state over any other to run away to? Truth is, Haley went to Lucas' house pulled out the map, pinned it up on the wall and then she grabbed a knife and threw it. The knife landed right in the heart of New York. What made her chose? It was the fury of Nathan Scott.

"Um," Haley started. She was saved as finally the elevator light switched off and the bell dinged. Haley sighed as the doors opened and without any hesitation she walked in.

Lucas groaned as he started the coffee for his brother and himself. He opened fridge hoping to find last nights dinner or the previous nights for breakfast. He pulled the cold pizza out of the container and looked at it, inspecting it for bugs, finding none, he took a bite.

"That is seriously like from three weeks ago," he heard his brother snipping from behind him. Nathan sat down on the stool in front of the coffee pot and watched as his pick up was being freshly brewed.

Lucas laughed and took out the milk that he would need for his cereal, which was not three weeks old, he set the carton down next to his brother. "I highly doubt that something, let alone pizza, would last that long in our fridge." Lucas set out a bowl for himself and one in front of Nathan. He grabbed the box of Captain Crunch and started to pour himself a bowl.

Both boys' heads shot up as they heard Brooke laughing. Both heads shot back down as soon as her bedroom door opened and out walked Brooke laughing on her cell phone. "The black skirt? Does it have the slit on the left, or does it flare, I can't remember? Oh good choice! Did we go with curls or did we straighten our hair? Do you have to be there now? Sure you do. Just call me when you're done, okay? No, before Lucas! That's no fair. Yeah, yeah, bye sweetie."

Lucas smiled to himself knowing that he was getting that call before Brooke and that it would be a good reason to tease Brooke for at least a good week.

"Oh, wipe that dumb smirk off your face," Brooke scolded as she walked over next to him. She took the spoon from his hand and started eating his cereal. "Did you already talk to her?" She asked with her mouth full.

Lucas nodded taking the spoon from her. His eyes then pondered to his brother who was still sitting watching the coffee machine. "She has an interview today."

Nathan nodded and smiled, "That's good." He then turned to his brother and Brooke, "She's still doing good?"

Brooke nodded and spoke first, "She's not bad Nate, but she's been a hell of a lot better." Brooke opened the drawer and took another spoon. She started eating from Nathan's bowl of cereal.

"Listen Nate," Lucas said. "Why don't today, me and you go pay a visit to Whitey, I bet he'd be surprised to see you."

"Yeah," Brooke chirped up. "I know I was when you showed up."

"Brooke!" Lucas said. Nathan on the other hand didn't say anything he just moved his bowl out of Brooke's reach.

"You welcomed me with open arms," Nathan reminded her of that night.

"Brooke you did," Lucas agreed with him.

Brooke scuffed, "Well I probably was toasted anyways. I mean it's not like it's my choice, hello, this was Lucas' place until we all took it over." Brooke grabbed an orange and headed back for her bedroom. "I'm going to get ready for work!"

Lucas looked to his younger brother, "I don't mind that you all are here, okay?" He didn't say anything until Nathan nodded. "Nate, if it makes you feel weird when we talk about Haley, all you have to do it say stop okay?"

"I know Lucas, I'm not five," Nathan told him.

Lucas remembered that night, the one where he stumbled in, unwanted. _Lucas what have I done? _Lucas still utterly lost smiled at him and asked him to expand. Nathan ran a hand over his face, _I lost the baby and now I lost her. I can't do this; I can't live this life without them. _


	2. I Shouldn't Love You

_**AN: Okay, so for Christmas my parents got me a brand new computer, so that's why this one took so long. But i'm still not to happy with it, so idk, let me know what you think. Oh and this is future fic, I just didn't want anyone to be confused when I put down 2008. Read and Review. **_

_**Present Day, Tree Hill **_

Nathan was sitting on the couch staring at the blank wall. He was trying to picture himself a year ago on this very day. A year ago today him and Haley had found out that they were having a boy. He had pictured himself being a good father, he'd teach him how to shoot a basketball and he'd show him how to respect women. Nathan saw himself teaching their son so many things and Nathan knew that there would be things that he couldn't teach him, like how to fish, but that's why he had Lucas. Together Nathan and Lucas would have another amazing Scott growing up in this town, the way that the boys should have. Nathan was ready to make a difference and that's what their son was going to be.

Lucas groaned as he pulled another suitcase out of Brooke's room. He had already taken down two suitcases and a duffel bag to the car. He was now on bag number four and this one was the heaviest of them all. He wiped the invisible fuzz of his jacket as he passed his brother who was stationed on the couch.

"Nate," he said.

Nathan stirred, almost as if he had been slapped and he looked to his older brother, "Yeah, I know, the plane leaves in two hours. I heard you the first four times you told me."

Lucas chuckled and grabbed his water that was sitting on the counter. He took a chug and chucked the bottle at Nathan, who caught it and set it down on the coffee table. "I know that you don't like talking about it, but…"

"Then why bring it up?" Nathan asked him.

"Because I can." Lucas shrugged. "Like it or not, that kid was going to be a part of my life too. He was supposed to be the Scott who didn't have some crappy dad." Lucas walked over to his brother he looked him up and down and sighed. "Because like it or not he wasn't even born and I already could picture his smile." Lucas held out his fist for Nathan to bump. "Because when Haley lost him in the car accident, I had never been so scared for anyone in my life."

Nathan looked up at his brother, "Me too." Raising his hand he slowly bumped Lucas' fist.

"He'd a been one hell of a kid." Lucas smiled and walked back to his suitcase that was waiting for him. "Nate," he said. Nathan looked up at him. "If Brooke comes out with one more bag, you're the one who is telling her no."

Nathan laughed and stood up, "Want some help?"

Lucas shook his head, "No, just go make sure Brooke called Peyton. Then do me the biggest favor in the world?"

"What's that?"

Lucas smiled, "Make sure Brooke isn't in there packing another bag."

_**New York City **_

Haley had slept through most of the day and still was sleeping when Sam walked out from the shower. He had watched her all night after he called Lucas. He was so worried that she was going to just give everything up for Drake, and Sam would not stand for that.

Sam had met her about a year ago when he was waiting for the elevator to work. He had fallen in love with her laugh and the way that they clicked, almost as if they were friends from their past. That day he showed her around the big city and told her that sometimes the hot water would be there and sometimes it wouldn't. He explained to her that every night take-out doesn't make you a terrible person, it just means that you're not afraid on the media's stereotyping. He had waited with her until she got the phone call saying that she had gotten her job as the voice teacher.

Sam and Haley had been through a lot that year, he listened as she broke down talking about her husband Nathan and their dead son, that she named all on her own without even telling Nathan. He had taken her out for her 22nd birthday and watched as she drank away the pain. That year got better as they went on. Haley was finally coming around and she was smiling all the time. He had been there when she found out that her sister, Taylor, was thinking about rehab. Haley had even been there for him. Haley had pretended to be his girlfriend for his brother's wedding, when his parents thought he was still dating his girlfriend from a year ago. Haley had encouraged him to go into the medical field, but didn't discourage him as he told her that he wanted to be a lawyer. Haley sat with him when he watched as his baby sister walk away onto the plane that would take her to the war. Haley had even stayed up all night trying to make his web-cam turn on so that he could talk to his sister. They were there for each other because at times they were all that each other had.

Sam sighed as her heard Haley's phone buzz in the bedroom and jogged to get it. He hesitated to even look at the name, but he couldn't help it and he peaked over. There blinking in blue letters: DRAKE. Sam didn't even know what he was doing but he opened that phone so fast that he was sure he'd have bruises on his fingertips. He sat there with the phone against his ear listening to Drake shout it his hear, but the whole time he couldn't take his eyes off of Haley. She was broken and he couldn't help but blame Drake.

"Hales!" He called. "Sweetie I know you're there, just talk to me." Drake sounded impatient. "Haley, come on, is this about last night?"

Sam cleared his throat, "Drake." Sam ran a hand over his face and tried not to yell, not to swear and most of all he was not letting Drake of the hook. "Haley isn't feeling so well," Sam told him.

"Well, why don't I come over and you can…" Drake's voice was dripping with revenge and jealousy. But that didn't stop Sam from jumping down his throat.

"No," He snapped. "Why don't I take the day off, oh wait I did that, and now you should go to work, don't you have a piano to play today?" Sam was being a jerk and he knew it, but right now he didn't care. This was for Haley.

"Look man, I really don't mind, I mean she is my girl, right?" He laughed at his jokes.

"Well I don't think that Haley is a freaking doll, so if you want to own her, go screw yourself." Sam sat down on the bed and sighed. "The reason she isn't answering the phone is because she is sleeping still from when she called me last night. I don't have time for your bullshit, so go to work, and if you even set foot in the apartment building I will make sure that you never can play your stupid little trumpet again, are we clear?"

"I don't play the trumpet, it's the guitar." Drake snapped at him. "Is there something I did to make you hate me."

"Yeah," Sam laughed. "You walked into my life."

"Actually, I walked into Haley's," Drake told him.

"Well, that's too bad because I swear that you are talking to me right now," Sam said. "And I think that when I was the one who had to pick Haley up on your second date because some bar needed you, that's when I started to hate you."

"I thought we were over that."

"You actually used your brain? Jesus, did it hurt? " Sam laughed as he felt the bitterness dripping from his mouth.

"Is there anything else that you find wrong with me?" Drake asked taken back.

"Are you serious?" Sam laughed. "The real question should be, _Is there anything that I do like about you? _But that answer will always be a no."

"Can't we make this work, for Haley?" Drake asked.

"Don't flatter yourself." Sam looked up and saw his phone buzzing from the coffee table, in the other room. "Listen, Drake, go play your flute, I'll have Haley give you a call when she feels better."

_**New York City **_

Brooke shut her phone and looked to Lucas and Nathan who were fighting over who should have to take the bags. Lucas was putting the straps over Lucas' shoulders and they were arguing like they were five.

"You take the bag!" Lucas exclaimed as he threw Brooke's duffel bag and Nathan who dodged the bag just in time.

"No!" Nathan told him. "I am not your little slave, you take your bags and Brooke's!" Nathan exclaimed picking up his suitcase and started walking away towards Brooke.

Brooke stood with her hands on her hips waiting as both boys walked towards her, both worn out from the flight and better yet, still having no idea where they were going to meet Sam.

"So," Lucas said. "Did he pick up?"

Brooke shook her head, "Which I find weird, I mean, he always has his phone with him." Brooke looked to Lucas and then to Nathan, both were standing in blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt, Nathan was wearing his black cap and Lucas never liked wearing hats, but still all together they were a family.

"So," Nathan said. "Now what?"

Lucas looked to the clock that was hung on the wall and realized that Haley would be at work by now, she always had taken the early voice lessons. "We could head over to…" He stopped mid-sentence when his cell phone started ringing from in his pocket. "It's Sam," he announced as he looked at the caller id.

"Hey Sam."

"Lucas, I just missed Brooke, but she didn't answer when I called back." Sam told him in a frantic tone. "I am at Haley's still, she still hasn't woken up."

"Okay," Lucas said Lucas picked up all the bags and he gave on to Nathan as they started to move towards that doors that lead to the outside. "We're on our way over right now."

"Need the address?" Sam asked.

"No," Lucas laughed. "I couldn't forget it even if I wanted to." Lucas turned to Nathan as he hung up the phone, "You know, if you can't handle seeing her, I understand, so if you need an escape we should make up some kind of code."

"Yeah," Brooke agreed. "You know like a word."

Nathan shook his head, "I'll be fine. I've waited a while to see her in person, I think that this is good."

"You _think _that you can handle this," Brooke told him. "But when we get there you're going to break, and I know that you are Nathan Scott and you don't break, but this is Haley, your Haley, you will break, and when you do, we'll have a code." Brooke smiled at him. "So pick a damn word, before I do."

"Shit!"

"Lucas!" Brooke screeched. "That will not be the word!"

"No. No." Lucas said. He started digging through his bags, "I can't find my notebook. That has my story in it!" Lucas clenched his fists and swore. "I think I left it on the plane."

Brooke gave her purse to Nathan. "C'mon," she grabbed Lucas' hand and pulled him back to where they got of the plane.

Nathan laughed and started dragging their bags over to a bench and sat down watching all they happy people that sat in the airport. He watched as a pregnant woman waited for someone. She kept running her hand over her swollen belly as she kept looking up. Nathan couldn't help but wonder if that's what Haley did when Nathan would blow up on her and leave. Did she ever talk to their son?

_**March 16**__**th **__**, 2008 **_

Haley watched as Lucas said goodbye to Brooke at the end of her driveway. He had already kissed her forehead and wished her the best, but he still couldn't let go of her frame. Haley stood next to Lucas with her hands resting on her forming bump waiting for her turn to say goodbye to her best friend. Lucas finally let go of Brooke and revealed both sets of tears. Lucas looked away and started to wipe the fallen tears off his face. Brooke turned to Haley.

"Now, don't go and make me cry again." Brooke laughed but a fresh set of tears strolled down Brooke's checks. "Damn it," she cursed.

"Brooke," Lucas scolded placing a firm hand on Haley's bump.

Brooke laughed, "Oh, trust me, with Nathan, you, and Deb, this kid will have an amazing vocabulary by the age of five." Haley laughed as she took Brooke's hand and placed them on her belly. Brooke was amazed as she felt a tiny force come in contact with her palm. She looked up to Haley, "Is it?"

"He is kicking," she said nodding. "He kicks when Nathan talks to me or whenever he hears his uncles voice." She smiled at Brooke and couldn't believe that she was actually leaving. She had finally gotten her big break and was on her way to New York City.

"He is his father's son." Brooke smiled. Haley chuckled and they stood in silence with Brooke's hand still resting on her belly. Brooke sniffled, "Will you still send me the sonogram pictures?"

Haley nodded her head trying to find the words to tell her best friend goodbye.

"And if you ever need any help going shopping for his clothes, please call me, okay? I'll fly home for the weekend. And don't stress yourself out about that room, okay? Make Nathan and Lucas paint it, I don't want you or my godson to have any problems, got it?" Brooke was now crying hysterically along with Haley. "You can always call me, I'll just be a few more hours away this time, but I will always have my phone if you need to talk."

Haley stopped Brooke's rambling as she wrapped her arms around her and held on for dear life. "I am going to miss you too, Tigger."

Brooke chuckled through her tears, "You better, because I am will miss you guys.." Brooke bent down and lifted up Haley's shirt revealing her swollen belly. "You too, bud, I'll miss you. Take good care of your mommy and don't put her through hell, okay?" Brooke smiled as she talked to Haley's unborn child. She gently kissed her stomach.

That is when Haley lost it. The tears were streaming down her face, "God damn these hormones!" Lucas smiled and wrapped his arm around his best friend and watched as Brooke turned to get in the yellow cab.

Both Haley and Lucas held up their hands and waved to Brooke as the car drove away. They stood at the edge of the road until they couldn't see the yellow dot anymore.

Lucas looked at his watch, "Nathan gets done in about an hour, want me to take you home?"

Haley shook her head, "I'll walk."

"Hales, don't be stupid, your almost seven months pregnant, get in my car." Lucas ordered her as her ran hand over his face.

Haley laughed, "I always tell him stories when Nathan is at practice."

Lucas smiled at his best friend as she bit his bottom lip embarrassed. "Well, today you can tell me a story too." Lucas opened the door for Haley, but she didn't move, "Hales, I won't laugh, I promise."

"Okay."

They were half home when Haley finally started to talk to them. "Now, where were we?" Haley pondered a moment. "Oh that's right, we were just talking about when Uncle Lucas joined the basketball team, weren't we." Haley smiled down as her son kicked once again. "It wasn't easy for him, but we already talked about that, we were talking about Daddy weren't we. See Daddy didn't like Lucas that much, so he did some very mean things to him, but daddy isn't a bad guy, he changed…."

"Hey now!" Lucas exclaimed. "Tell spud why." Haley looked at him taken back. "Fine, I'll do it. Hey Spud, you're dad changed because he met your mommy, and he wanted to change just so he could be with her."

Haley blushed as Lucas talked about their history, "Well, that's kind of how it happened." Haley smiled to Lucas who just rolled his eyes as Haley tired to cover things up about her husband.

"No, spud," Lucas chuckled at his nephew. "That is exactly how it happened, don't you ever let your parents tell you different. When you get older, you and I, will have a nice little chat about everything. You just wait." Lucas winked to Haley, "I've got your kid's back."

"Ahhh," Haley scrunched her nose and laughed. "He's really excited about that. You've got to feel this one." Haley grabbed Lucas' hand and placed it right above her belly button. Lucas felt tiny little taps against his palm, they were soft and by the looks of it they were making Haley smile.

"Oh, he's not kicking." Lucas smiled back to Haley. "That's his right hook Nate and I taught him when you fell asleep."

"Oh that's great!" Haley laughed. "Teaching my golden boy to fight before he's even born." Haley ran her hand over her stomach. "Here that baby, they are trying to ruin your golden image."

"Oh Hales," Lucas sighed.

_**Present Day **_

Sam cursed as he dropped the spoon into the sink as he still searched for sugar. He thought it was weird that he had watched Haley cook him dinner, lunch, and even brownies and he still couldn't remember where the sugar was. He had searched all the cabinet above and was in the process of searching the bottom ones when he heard Haley call his name form her spot on the couch.

"Sam!" He heard her say softly. She smiled when she saw him walk into her view. "Hey," she said.

He showed her the freshly brewed coffee that he had in his hands and he wanted to kiss her when she opened her arms for the hug and then the coffee. Sam laughed at her as he sat down across from her and handed her the mug. "I couldn't find the sugar."

Haley smiled, "You never can." Haley took a sip of her coffee even though she knew that it wasn't going to be as good as her daily cup. "It's still on the countertop, right next to the mixer."

He got up to move and get her some sugar, but Haley's hand was placed around his wrist.

"What's wrong?" He asked her as he quickly sat back down.

Haley tucked her legs underneath her and put her hands in her lap. "Listen, about last night…"

"Yeah, we should talk about that." Sam told her as he reached for her hands after he put down the mug. "Hales," he started. "I am worried about you."

"Don't be," she responded. "I am fine."

"You think you are, but truth is Haley you haven't been okay for a long time." Sam noticed the tears in her eyes. "Haley, I've known you since you moved here, and I've know that I am not Lucas and I haven't seen you son's grave, but I know about everything, so it has to mean something, right?"

"You thought that moving here would erase Nathan and your son, but it didn't, did it? It really made matters worse, you thought that if you picked up some relationship with Drake that you wouldn't even remember Nathan, but how can you forget him? Hales, I am not some genius about love, we both know that, but I mean come on, you are far from okay."

Haley looked away from him, "What are saying Sam?"

"I called for help."

"You didn't," Haley scolded him.

"You wanted me to cut off all your hair! You came home last week drunk and told me about the first time you and Nathan had sex! Hell yes I called Lucas," Sam exclaimed.

Taken back from his sudden outrage Haley looked at him. "Just Lucas knows?"

Sam couldn't even look her in the eye. "No, Brooke and Nathan left with him this morning."

They sat in silence for a moment until a soft but so loud knock came ringing through the door frame.


	3. I'll Love You to the End

Okay, so was the 2nd chapter not that good? i didn't get a lot of feedback. Just let me know what you like or dind't, it really makes me update sooner and it make me smile. This chapter took forever and I am not to sure that I like it, so let me know. I was in rush editing this, so I am sure there is going to be a few errors, but let me know what you guys think.

* * *

Nathan laughed as he watched his brother flip through the pages of his brown leather planner that had his most recent novel's main objectives written in them. He was like a little kid trying to figure out his brand new toy car. He was skimming his fingers over the lines of the paper and reading the notes to himself.

After what seemed to be an hour Lucas looked up with a cheap grin on his face, "Its all here."

Brooke threw her arms in the air. "I said that twenty hours ago!" Brooke looked to Nathan who just nodded his head in reply. "Now the real question is, _Who all saw the book and decided to go write a novel with your ideas? _"

Lucas' head shot up and his eyes were full of hate as he glared at Brooke, "That is not _funny." _

"Oh, I didn't mean for it to be funny." Brooke told him as she pulled out her hair tie from her purse and put her hair up in a loose bun on top of her head. "Now that you have your stupid book…"

"It's not stupid!" Lucas exclaimed as he rubbed the binding. "This is where I write down all my ideas. I'd think that after you read my first novel you'd think more of my writing and considering that my first novel helped me buy the condo, where you live, I just you know thought that…"

"Well there is your damn problem! You think to much!" Brooke told him as her anger started to grow. "May I remind you that your first novel, which by the way made me look like a total slut, I mean come on : _Brooke Davis, she'd slept with every basketball player in the state, and here she was in my arms. _Who the hell says something like that?"

Lucas looked at her as if she had two heads. "_**Who!?**_ Oh I don't know maybe the same person who was only eighteen and had written a novel that was on the best seller list for over sixteen weeks."

"Guys," Nathan said. "Maybe we should talk about this later, you know in private." Nathan started to get up and go, but he was stopped when Brooke laughed at him.

"You two never seem to get it, do you?" Brooke told them as she too stood up. She put both hands on her hips and glared down the boys, "You two just make me so… ugh!"

"Well," Nathan laughed. "Brooke, as nice as that is, can we please go?"

"Screw you Nathan Scott!" Brooke said in through her clenched jaw. "Maybe if you could just shut up we'd have this whole thing figured out."

Nathan threw up his arms and looked to his brother who was sitting on a bench with his head in his hands, he was exhausted, they both were. "I'm sorry Brooke, but just for once: you shut up! " Nathan chuckled. "I can't believe I just said that."

Brooke placed her hand over her heart, "Neither can I."

"I apologized first," Nathan said defending himself.

"If you ask me," Lucas said. "I think that it was a very smart thing to do. She's not yelling anymore. Nice job Nate."

"You're right," Brooke scuffed. "No one asked you."

* * *

Haley looked to Sam for some sign that she was dreaming and it wasn't true. She searched his eyes for something that just told her to let go and that she dind't have to hold on. She looked at Sam almost as if she wasn't human, she tilted her head towards the door and then quickly shook her head. "I am not answering it."

Sam didn't know what pushed him to do what he had done that morning. He didn't even know why tried with Haley sometimes. He didn't understand that Haley was beyond determind, she was just plain stubborn. Sam dind't know what her first grade teacher's name was or what her first pet's name was, truth was Sam dind't know that much about her past. He only knew the things that he needed to know. But he did know that he was all Haley had most days, so it didn't really matter that he dind't know what her first grade teacher's name was, but he knew where Haley was headed, and as far as he was concearned that was way more important than her past. Now all he had to do was make Haley see that too.

Sam shrugged, "It's your place."

The knock came once again. This time it sounded much more urgent than before. This time it came with a voice.

"Haley! Hales, baby I know you're in there!"

It was Drake.

Haley's eyes about popped out of her head. She had totally forgotten about Drake, well not forgotten, he just was the least of her problems at the moment. Before Haley had met Drake she was in a pretty horrible place. She was just going to her daily lessons and coming home nothing more and nothing less.

"It's Drake," she whispered, still not moving.

"Oh, I got that part." Sam jumped of the couch and ignored Haley's protest coming from behind him on the couch. He was in his own world when he opened the door and saw the punk holding a bundle of roses. _Those aren't even a start. _

Drake's eyes were filled with surprise when he saw Sam open the door. He was wearing nice dress pants and a blue button down shirt that gave Sam the impression that he was coming straight from work, even though Sam told him to stay there, but once again Drake didn't listen.

Sam clenched his fists and he tried not to punch Drake.

"I need to see Haley," Drake told him.

Sam shook his head and blocked Drake's view into the apartment. Sam wanted to just punch him square in the jaw and take the flowers from his hand.

"Haley isn't ready to see you," Sam told him. Sam tried to shut the door in his face but Drake brought his arm out to stop him.

"Well I need to talk to her," Drake tried again.

Sam glared at him, "Maybe later."

"No." Drake demanded. "Now."

Sam was about to protest and slam the door when he heard Haley's tiny voice coming from behind him.

"Sam, I can do this," Her voice was anything but faithful. She had changed in the two minutes that Sam had been talking to Drake. She had put on her Duke sweatshirt, Sam's eyes were twinkling in the light as he watched as she lead Drake into the apartment.

There on the back of her blue sweatshirt in big block letters read the name _Scott. _

* * *

Sam smiled as he stood in the doorframe of the kitchen, she had done it. Haley was finally ready to face what was about to happen. Sam watched as Haley started to cry as she talked to him. Sam wanted to go into the living room and hold her as she cried because he knew this story all to well.

Instead he retreated further into the kitchen and he picked up his cell phone that was sititng next to the stove where he had left it earlier that morning. He dialed the Lucas' cell phone and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" Lucas answered.

"Its me," Sam told him. "Where are you guys?"

"We haven't left yet, we got a little held up." Lucas told him as he looked to Nathan and Brooke.

"Well," Sam said. "You might want to hurry up and get here."

"Sam what's wrong?" Lucas asked him.

"Our buddy is here."

"You mean Drake?' Lucas asked him.

"That exactly who I mean." Sam was trying not to yell, not break down, and most importantly he was waiting for Lucas to hurry up and save Haley before Sam did it himself.

"Well we're leaving right now." Lucas declared as he got up and started walking directing Nathan to grab his bags for him. "Okay, bye Sam."

"Wait," he said. "She put on the sweatshirt."

Sam didn't even wait for Lucas to say something. The silence between two people, two friends, it simply said more than enough. Lucas was smiling and he knew it.

"Good for Haley."

"Yeah," Sam muttered. "So," he said picking himself up form a moment of weakness. "I'll be seeing you."

* * *

Brooke couldn't help but notice how happy Lucas was after he hung up the phone. She watched as he hand their bags to Nathan as he jammed them in the back of a cab, he was smiling from ear to ear. Brooke knew Lucas Scott way to well, more than she wanted, she knew everything, that's why when they get in their stupid little fights she knows just where to push him.

"Brooke." Nathan said. Brooke was snapped form her thoughts and saw Nathan holding the door open for her to get in. Lucas was already in and looking at Brooke waiting for her to come in so they could head on down to Haley's aparment.

Brooke slid in on the cold leather backseat of the cab. She was squished between the two Scott brothers and she wanted to throw up as the sixty year old cab driver winked at her through the mirror. Brooke nudged Lucas' with her elbow.

"Want to tell me why you've got the grin on your face?" Brooke asked him. Brooke couldn't help to remember that night two months ago when he had just gotten the call that his newest book was going to be published. He was wearing that cheesy grin on his face when he asked her to go out for drinks, and he was wearing the cheesy grin when he took her to his room that night.

Lucas didn't say anything for a couple blocks, he just sat there looking out the window of the cab. When he turned to her she was looking at him waiting for some kind of hope. He brought his head down to hers, he slowly whispered into her ear, "She put on the sweatshirt."

A smile formed on Brooke's lips as she squeezed Lucas' arm for what seemed the longest time. She slowly laid her head down on his shoulder, both faces were still framed with smiles.

"She's coming around, Broody." Brooke whispered.

Lucas kissed Brooke's forehead as she was slowly drifting off, they still had a thirty minute drive. "Yeah, I think she is."

* * *

Haley was looking at Drake and she wanted to tell him so many things, because everything was about to change and there was nothing that either of them could do.

"I brought you these," Drake said waving the flowers in his hands.

"Thank you." Haley said as she kissed him on the lips, soft and tenderly.

"Haley, about last night," Drake started to say. "I know that it was kind of sudden, but Haley I am crazy about you, you make feel complete, and I love you." Drake ran a hand over his face. "It's only been like six months but I am head over heels in love with you."

Haley sighed, "I know you are."

"Haley, tell me that you feel the same way. Please," he begged. "Don't make me sit here all alone, come on I know that you feel something for me, I know you do. You have too."

Haley nodded as the tears stared to form in her eyes, "I do feel something." Drake's eyes lit up like fireworks on the Fourth of July. "But I can't marry you." Just like that the fireworks were gone.

"Well," he said. "My offer will still stand. We can work to that, right?"

Haley nodded. "Drake, I don't think you really want to marry me."

"Yeah, Haley I really do."

Haley shook her head, "You don't know enough about me to want to marry me. You have no clue who I was before I moved here. You don't even know why I moved here."

"But you said…"

"Well, I know what I said, its just, I lied." Haley looked him in the eyes. "I like you Drake, I just can't marry you, I can't be that girl, not now at least."

"I don't understand."

"You're not supposed to," Haley told him. Haley took his hands in hers and she brought them to her lips and gently kissed his knuckles. She looked him in the eye, "I can't marry you, because I am still married to Nathan Scott."

* * *

**April 10****th**** 2008 **

_Haley laid in the hospital bed waiting for someone to come in and tell her that she was dreaming. She looked down to her stomach, she rubbed circles over and over, just the way Nathan did when he'd tell the baby stories. She laid there rubbing circles until Brooke came bursting through the doors. _

_"Oh my god," she gasped when she saw that Haley was awake. "Haley." She rushed to her best friend's side. _

_"They said that I lost him," Haley mumbled as the tears streamed down her face. "They said that he couldn't handle all the stress." Haley felt Brooke's hand squeeze hers. "Brooke, tell me that they were lying." _

_"Oh, sweetie," Brooke gushed as she too started to cry. She kissed Haley's forehead over and over again. "There was nothing that you could have done." _

_Haley reached down and placed her hand where her bump used to be. Haley kept her hand there. "They were wrong." Haley kept her hand there. She was waiting for some sign. "Brooke, go get Lucas," Haley demanded. "He really kicks when he hears Lucas." Haley's hand didn't move. _

_"Haley he's not in there anymore." _

_"YES HE IS!" Haley shouted as the tears streamed down. Haley poked her chest, "I did not lose my son! I didn't. Do you hear me, he is not gone." _

_Brooke pulled Haley into a hug, "I hear you." _


	4. Singing in the Dead of Night

Lucas watched out the window as all the tall building passed him by. He saw the crowded street corners. He saw the streets jammed with cars. Lucas had thought that his trip to California was eye opening; his best friend was living in this world. Kind and shy Haley James Scott was living in this crazy world. Lucas didn't know why, but he wondered what Nathan was thinking, was he nervous, this would be the first official meeting that they have seen each other since they spilt.

"Nate?" He whispered over a sleeping Brooke's head. Nathan looked to his brother. "Are you okay?"

Nathan rolled his eyes, he was a grown man he could take care of himself.

Truth is, he was missing her more and more everyday. No, he's not glad that she is throwing herself at some slum, but if Nathan is the one that has to save her then, let it be. He didn't know how to feel about it though, should he be just thrilled that he is here and that he is going to see his wife again. Should he have knots in his stomach or, should he be scared, because Nathan Scott doesn't get scared very often, but for the third time in his life Haley James Scott scared the shit out of him.

It took him everything he had in him, but with a simple smile he looked over to Lucas, "I'm good Luc, I swear."

Lucas nodded his head giving him the approval. Nathan thought he was off his radar but Lucas said something that made Nathan's whole world stopped.

"I am scared too."

Nathan's head snapped in his direction and Lucas swore that he saw a tiny bit of remorse in his eyes. "Why the hell are you scared, because the way I see it, you have nothing to worry about, Haley loves you, me? Not so much."

Lucas gritted his teeth trying not to wake Brooke and annoy the driver. "And whose fault is that Nathan?"

He couldn't believe he had just said that. He had just told his brother off. He had just hit his brother in the weakest spot that you could hit a man, his heart.

_Shit. _"Nathan I didn't…" Lucas tried to correct himself, but nothing seemed to come to his head.

"You're right," Nathan said looking at his hands. "It was my fault."

Lucas shook his head, "No, Nathan listen I shouldn't have said that."

Nathan shrugged, "But you did." He looked to his older brother, "Luc, its no big deal, really, I mean come on, its been a year, I really should be able to admit that it was my fault."

"Why?" Lucas muttered. "I still can't."

Drake felt like he was looking into his future wife's eyes only five minutes ago. But now, now he felt like he was looking into someone he didn't even know. And truth is, he really had no idea who Haley James Scott was. He knew Haley James the fun and loving music teacher that he had fallen for on her first day, but who was Haley James Scott, the married woman that he fell in love with.

It wasn't like he could just forget what she had told him, he would always look into those eyes and see something that he couldn't have.

Married. The word still rang in his ears he didn't know what was worse, the fact that he fell in love with the liar, or the fact that he still wanted to be with her. He still wanted to fall asleep with her in his arms and he wanted to watch her as she breathed in her sleep, he wanted to still have that with her.

He wanted everything with her.

"You're married?" He asked her.

Haley's eyes fell to their hands that were still locked together, she wanted to pull his hand away from hers almost as if his skin was burning hers. But she didn't. After all they were together and even though she still can't stop thinking about Nathan, she was with Drake now.

If you were to tell Haley a year ago and two weeks that she would be here, or even that she would lose her baby and leave Nathan, she would have laughed at you. She would have called you a liar. If you would have told her that only a year ago, Haley would have slapped you and asked you, _Can you read my mind or do I have it written on my forehead?_

Haley shook her head. "That's not all you should know."

She wished that it was all, but how could she tell Drake that, no she wasn't just married, she was a mother too. Haley didn't even realize that she was rubbing her hand over her stomach. The same area where her baby was only a year ago, it was still hard to believe that she was the same person, well, not really.

"Haley," Drake said. "Are you okay, does your stomach hurt?"

Haley had to bite her tongue, _more than you know. _Haley just shook her head; the words weren't flowing out of her mouth, like they normally were.

"Haley," Drake said once again. "You know I fell in love with your smile before I even looked into your beautiful brown eyes." Drake leaned towards her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Haley, I fell in love with you." He kissed her once again, before looking into her eyes. "I am in love with you Haley James," he paused, "_Scott." _

"I love that you smile when you teach kids music, I love how your dimples form around your face and frame your smile to perfectly and how you can light up the room with a simple string of melody." He threw his head back, "God Haley, I am so in love with you! You're married, so what? Okay, we've had some problems before, why should this one be any different."

"Drake listen…"

"Just here me out, okay. I love you and I know that you love me. I'll be honest with you; I didn't think we'd make it this far. Sure, we clicked but c'mon Haley, me and you, its unreal, but when I am with you, I just feel so amazing, so alive…" Drake continued to ramble on, but nothing seemed to register in her mind as she watched as Sam was looking at her.

Maybe everyone was right; maybe she should have stayed in Tree Hill. She knows that now and she sees it everyday when she looks in the mirror. She should have stayed, but she couldn't.

As Sam walked into the room, he could tell that something was off; he could tell that Haley was in her own little world.

Sam cleared his throat and he laughed as Drake nearly jumped. "Drake," Sam said, "I think that maybe its time you leave."

Drake shot a glare in his direction, "We're not done talking."

"I bet that you will be in about," he paused and looked at his watched, "lets say five minutes."

"Listen," Drake said standing up. "Haley and I are going through a really hard time right now, okay? We need to fix a few things up before I even think about leaving." He was yelling now, "So, why don't you just go home and I think that I can take care of Haley."

"Oh really?" Sam fired back at him. "What is today, huh?"

"For the love of God!" Drake through up his arms. "Its Thursday!"

Sam choked on the laugh that was in his throat. "See that's why you're an idiot!" Sam looked to Haley who was pleading with him not to do what he was about to. "Fine," he mumbled. "You're right Drake, its just Thursday."

Haley muttered something that Sam took as a thank you.

Drake laughed at Sam, "Was that some sort of a test?"

"No," Sam said. "But I have a few that I know you won't pass. Want to try 'em?"

"Oh, you think so?" Drake hissed.

Haley stood up and stepped between the two fighting men, "Would you both just stop?" She turned to Sam with her eyes full of fury. "You." She pointed to the kitchen. "Go. Wait for me to come and get you." She didn't even take a breath before she turned to Drake. "And you! Sit your ass on the couch and just listen to me, okay?"

Both boys looked at her as if she had just slapped them both.

Drake slowly sat down on the couch and he tried his best not to smile as he saw Sam retreat back to the kitchen's entrance.

Sam paused in the threshold of the kitchen, he slowly turned around and he looked at Haley and then to Drake. _It now or never, _he told himself. "Hales," he said. "If you don't tell him, I will."

Haley's brow furrowed, "I said go in there and don't come out until I get you."

"Haley," Sam laughed.

"Go." She warned.

"I am going," he snickered as he walked into the kitchen. He didn't shut the doors behind him and he heard Haley huff behind him.

"Samuel Jake shut the god damn door!"

"You want to remind me why you needed to bring along so many bags?' Nathan huffed as he took the last one out of the trunk and Lucas paid the cab driver.

Nathan looked up at the tall building and wondered why Haley moved to New York in the first place. What made her chose this state, what made her chose this building? Most days he hoped that it wasn't all because of him, but every time, he knew it was.

"It was cheap." Lucas told her younger brother, as he looked the building up and down. "She couldn't afford much."

Nathan looked at the building with completely different look. _ So, _he thought, _this is where she started over. _

"I really don't find it that wonderful," Brooke whined as Nathan continued to stare. "Its just a building."

"Brooke." Lucas warned.

"What am I, five?" Brooke asked Lucas.

Lucas shrugged, "Sometimes I wonder."

Brooke was about to lunge at him, but then she stopped when she saw Lucas' eyes shift to his brother, he had started going into the building.

"Whoa!" Lucas called. "Wait for me."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "And me!"

When they both caught up to Nathan he was already in the elevator waiting for them. He motioned for them to hurry up as he stuck out his arm stopping the door form going shut.

"In a hurry are we?" Brooke snickered to him.

"Just a little," he said through gritted teeth, "so do you think that maybe you could move it?"

"Its not like she is going to go anywhere Nate, so just calm down," Lucas reasoned with him.

Nathan shook his head, "That last time I gave her time, she moved to New York."

_**April 11**__**th**__**, 2008**_

_Haley lay stating at the blank television screen, with her hand still placed firmly on the belly, that she still found it hard to believe that it was empty. Her hand wasn't the only one there. Nathan and Lucas had come and spent the night with her. _

_She couldn't help herself as she looked at Nathan, the tears cascaded down her face, he had also been hit by the car, but only because he didn't let go of her hand as the car came at the, He had saved her life by not letting go. So, why wasn't their son alive with them? _

_Haley could tell you why. Nathan was asked to sign the sheet asking if it came down to it, whom would they work for, the baby, or her. _

_Her. _

_It should have been him. _

_He swore that they could try again, that this was not the end. He promised that as soon as she was ready they would try until they had as many children that Haley wanted. He had told her that they could try again, but without her Nathan would never try again. He wanted her. He wanted her babies and no one else's._

_Haley was to busy going over their conversation to realize that Nathan and Lucas were both wide-awake trying to comfort her. _

_"Hales," Nathan said as he pulled her into his chest. "Baby, don't cry." _

_"Yeah," Lucas soothed as he rubbed small circles into the fabric of her shirt. "Hales, you're okay." _

_No she wasn't and he knew that. _

_She pulled away from Nathan and looked into his deep blue eyes, the same eyes she had hoped her son would have had. After a long moment of silence Haley raised her head. _

_"We have to name him." _

_**Present Day**_

"… I left Tree Hill because I couldn't handle it anymore. I didn't want to be Haley James Scott anymore. I had lost to much." Haley told Drake.

"Haley," Drake said. "I don't understand what you lost."

"I know," Haley responded. "I am not entirely sure how to tell you."

"Try me."

"He was going to have raven colored hair with piercing blue eyes. I wanted him to have my nose and his ears. He was going to be perfect." Haley smiled at the memory; she could do that now, without crying.

"Haley…"

_**April 12**__**th**__** 2008 **_

_Nathan watched his wife as she slept in her bed, well in her hospital bed. He looked around at the yellow colored walls that were filled with abstract paintings that he really thought were pointless and ugly. He examined the TV that had terrible shows on most of the times when Haley tried to watch them. _

_This had been his home for the past three days. _

_He heard a knock at the door and a second later he saw Brooke walk in. Brooke was his saving grace these days; she had been sitting by the phone just waiting for him to call. So, today when he called it wasn't a surprise to him that she picked up on the first ring. _

_"Hey Superstar," she greeted. She took a vase full of flowers and dumped the water out along with the flowers. She walked over to the sink and started filling it with water, when she came back into Nathan's view she pulled out the flowers that were behind her and plopped them down in the vase. _

_Seeing his worried expression, Brooke sat down across from him. "Sorry." She tucked the loose ends that were hanging by her face behind her ears. "How are you holding up?" _

_At that question Nathan didn't see point in staying strong anymore. "Last night she said that we had to name…" He couldn't even bring himself to say it. He was hurting and he didn't like the way it was a sharp pang on his heart. _

_Brooke nodded, "The counselor said it'd help with the grieving." _

_"Anyways," Nathan said clearing his throat. "Before, I had all these wonderful baby names picked out, you know the ones that I liked." Nathan looked up at Brooke, "Brooke," he croaked out. "I can't remember a single one." _

_Brooke felt the tears swell in her eyes, as she looked Nathan Scott, the basketball star, in the eyes. _

_"Nate…"_

_"Not one name," Nathan told her again. _

_"Maybe," Brooke offered, "Haley remembers." _

_Nathan shook his head, "It was my thing." _

_Brooke sighed, "I am so sorry." _

_Nathan nodded, but soon started to speak almost as if he never heard her in the first place. "I called you because there is something that I needed to get of my chest and I can't do it here." Nathan looked down to his sleeping wife, "I couldn't leave her alone." _

_"Oh Nate," Brooke said. "Of course I'll stay." _

_Nathan stood up as so did Brooke, Nathan reached across and planted a kiss on Brooke's check, "Thank you." He then bent over and kissed her wife on the forehead. "Ill be back," he murmured into her ear and then he was out the door. _

_When Nathan reached the River Court Lucas was already there waiting for his brother. Nathan walked right over the Lucas. _

_"Want to tell me what was so important that I couldn't meet you at the hospital?" Lucas demanded._

_"I am going to tell you something," Nathan said. "But, before I do, you have to promise that you won't yell or anything." _

_Lucas nodded, "Okay you have my word." _

_"When Haley and I were hit, before I blacked out, I saw the driver." _

_"You what?"_

_"You promised," Nathan hushed him. "I couldn't remember it, not until I was sitting trying to remember what I wanted to name the baby." _

_"Nathan you've got to tell somebody." _

_"I saw the driver," Nathan said slowly, more to himself that Lucas. "It was Dan." _

_**Back at the Hospital**_

_"Hey," Brooke smiled as her friend slowly opened her eyes. _

_"Brooke." Haley smiled, but then searched the room for her husband. She frowned when she didn't see him anywhere. _

_"He had to go do something, he said he'd be back." _

_Haley nodded. _

_"Listen," Brooke said softly. "I need to tell you something." Brooke groaned. "Don't get mad and please don't yell or anything okay?" _

_"You have my word." _

_"So, while you were in surgery we convinced Nathan to go and get his face and his shoulder looked at." Brooke was staring to get tears in her eyes. "Lucas said that he needed coffee." Brooke was getting sketchy as she told Haley. "So it was just me when he came out." _

_"When who?" _

_"The doctor. He said that you had lost a lot of blood and that you all fought really hard." _

_"Who?" _

_"It was a girl." _

_Brooke cried even harder when she saw Haley cover her mouth. _

_"Twins?" Haley cried. _

_Brooke nodded. "She was beautiful." _

_"You saw my baby?" Haley sobbed along with her best friend. _

_"They said she wouldn't make it and I knew that Nathan wouldn't be back in time. So I went. " Brooke let the tears escape and she caught a sob in her throat. "Haley," Brooke said as she wiped away her tears, "I knew that you'd do the same for me." Brooke paused. "I couldn't let her…"_

_Haley nodded, "Die alone." _

_"She was beautiful, she had all ten fingers and toes." Brooke started to get on the bed next to her friend as she told her about her daughter. "She had Nathan's dark hair, but your eyes." Brooke was shaking. "She cried at first, but then I sang her that song that you sang to them all the time." _

_"Blackbird." _

_"She stopped right away. And when she looked up at me, I was hooked, Haley, she was so tiny, but the doctor said she was a fighter." Brooke looked at her best friend. "Haley, he said that her brother was to stubborn, but he kept moving toward his sister, so they had to take her first." _

_"He saved her." Haley smiled through her tears. _

_"He also saved you." _

_Haley broke down and cried the hardest she had ever cried. She didn't know what to do anymore. Thoughts were running through her mind. _

_He was just like his father. _

_Both friends sat there holding each other for dear life, crying, remembering and treasuring. It was almost like they knew that it would be the last time that they got to hold each other for a long time. _

_"We can't tell Nathan." _

_"Haley.." _

_"He wanted a girl, I don't think he'd make it if he knew that we lost two children." Haley said tearfully. _

_"What about you?" Brooke asked. _

_Haley shrugged, "I don't even know anymore." _

_**Present Day**_

"So the real reason that I moved is because I was running." Haley finished telling Drake.

Drake's mouth was still open. "You lost your children."

"You're the only person who knows about her, besides Brooke." Haley told him.

"Do me a favor," Drake said. He ripped out his credit card and handed it to her. "Do something for yourself."

Haley looked at him as if she were mistaken, was he about to buy her off?

_**April 12**__**th**__** 2008 **_

_She opened the drawer that was next to her bed as the nurse stood waiting for her. _

_Haley slowly unfolded. She traced her fingertips over Nathan's handwriting. She had found his list of baby names when she was doing the laundry last week. She had been blown away by all the names that he had written down, but the thing that really made her jump was the name that he had circled countless times. It was for a girl. _

_"Here." She handed the nurse the piece of paper. "The one that is circled. _

_"You sure?" She asked. _

_Haley nodded, "Positive." _

**Present Day **

Haley thumbed her necklace.

"I've never seen that before." Drake told her. He noticed the writing as she took away her fingers.

"I wear it everyday."

"What does it say?" He asked.

Haley paused. "Aiden Keith and Addison Brooke."

Drake smiled, "Who is that?"

"My children."

A loud knock came through the door.

"That's them." Haley said.

"Who?"

Haley was looking at Drake and really seeing him for what it seemed like the first time. "Lucas, Brooke, and…" she paused. "My husband."

Sam had darted from the kitchen and opened that door so fast that Haley thought she was seeing things.

Brooke busted through the doors and right into Haley's arms.

"Haley Scott!" Brooke screeched.

Sam cleared his throat causing the girls to break apart. Haley glared at him and then she smiled at Lucas and gave him a hug.

Sam finally spoke, "So um, Lucas this is Drake. Drake this is Lucas."

Drake held out his hand. But Lucas didn't move. Instead he stepped aside, "This is my brother Nathan."


	5. You Will Always Be My Girl

**So sorry for the long wait. I just was never happy with what I was writing, I mean, I'd have like five whole pages and then I would just delete because I didn't like it. But after tonight's episode I sat down and finished one good chapter. So I hope this isn't that bad, because I am still not sure. Anyways… Read and Review, because it really makes my day.**

He stuck his hand out, its what any gentleman would do. He prayed that know one could tell it was shaking, he prayed that know one could tell that he wanted to jump her right there. He prayed that no one, not even Lucas could tell that he was about to throw up.

"Nathan Scott?" Drake asked smirking as he pulled Haley close.

"Today it is," He replied slickly. _So this is the punk. _He smirked to himself, this would be easy, he could smells Haley's discomfort from where he stood. He was ready to wipe the smirk off his face when he felt Lucas tense next to him.

"Drake," Lucas said also sticking out his hand. "It's nice to see you again."

"Yeah, it is." He said as he shook his hand. "So," he laughed. "What brings you to town?"

Brooke, who was about ready to die, laughed. She placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, why don't you tell us."

"Well, I uh," Drake started to say.

"What was that, buddy?" Sam asked. "Speak up, I can't hear you."

Haley shot a glare to Sam.

She turned to Drake, she placed her hand on his chest and smiled, "They're just visiting." She told him. Why don't you go to work? I'll call you later on, maybe dinner tonight?"

Drake smiled and kissed her on the lips. "What about an answer?"

Haley blushed. She brushed the fallen hair out of her face, "Maybe that too."

Sam had Drake's coat in his hand and was ready to give it to him, "See you later, Drake."

Drake grabbed his jacket with a swift smile. He patted Sam on the back. "Maybe," he winked at Haley. "A lot more."

Sam covered his mouth in disgust. "I think I just threw up."

Haley hit him in the shoulder, "Sam!"

Brooke snickered and raised her hand, "I know how he feels."

"Brooke!" Lucas and Haley hissed at the same time.

"No," Brooke groaned. "I mean I really am going to throw up! Where is the bathroom?"

Haley pointed to a door behind her and Brooke rushed to the bathroom. With the door shut no one could deny the sounds that they heard.

Haley pointed, "I'm gonna… yeah, I'll be back." Haley smiled and excused her from the circle of boys and walked into the bathroom.

Sam smiled at Lucas as they both were thinking the same things.

"So," Lucas said as soon as he heard Haley starting to help Brooke. "Tell me Drake, what answer are you looking for tonight."

"Well," he said clenching his coat. "A yes would be nice."

For the first time in a long time Nathan spoke, "A yes to what?"

The world seemed to freeze in that exact moment and Lucas was about to say something, when finally Drake spoke.

"I asked Haley to marry me."

Every bone in Nathan's body seemed to move and contract as his eyes about fell out. "Do me a favor," Nathan mumbled as he grabbed his brother's arm and started to drag him out. "Excuse us."

Once they were in the kitchen and clearly out of hear shot Nathan spoke and he wasn't very pleased.

"Married?" He hissed. "Are you serious Luc?" He asked pissed off. "You brought me here to break this up! Are you fucking joking me?" Nathan swore that if he wasn't his brother he'd have him on the floor bleeding right now.

"Listen," Lucas said in a calm matter. "I didn't bring you here to break up _anything. _" He poked Nathan hard in the chest. "You came up with that one all on your own. Plus, you can't break up anything when it wasn't there in the first place."

"Oh yeah," Nathan rolled his eyes. "I mean lets bring her ex-husband, throw in a new beau, a huge city, oh and lets not forget our dead child. What exactly were you thinking when you asked me to come along?"

"I wasn't." Lucas said. He turned to walk away defeated, but suddenly he turned around and fired something that Nathan didn't see coming.

"You're my brother, my best friend, my only weakness, besides Haley and Brooke, and I love you, that's what I was thinking." Lucas was in his face. "I was thinking of little Aiden…"

"Don't." He growled out through clenched teeth.

"Adien. Aiden. Does it bother you that I say his name? What about his mother's: Haley. Haley. Haley. Haley James Scott."

"I swear, Lucas, I will knock you out."

"Oh, wait," Lucas went on. "It won't be Scott anymore its going to be something else, how does that make you feel?"

"Lucas," he growled out.

"I brought you here, because I know that you open her eyes." Lucas told him. "So quit acting like you lost her, because you never did." Lucas started to walked back into the kitchen. But before he turned to his brother.

"Since when were you an ex-husband?"

"Brooke," Haley said as she held her hair back. "What did you eat on the plane?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Nothing, it was a short flight."

"Well," Haley said grabbing a wash cloth and starting to run it under water. "Did you eat anything…"

Brooke took the wash cloth and wiped the edges around her mouth. She then folded the towel over and pushed it against her forehead. "I had a bagel with jelly."

Haley nodded and sat down on the tub next to her friend. "Maybe," Haley said, maybe you should just lie down for a bit."

Brooke nodded.

"I'm sure its nothing." Haley said as she rubbed her back.

"Yeah, you're most likely right." Brooke said as she forced a smile, she knew exactly why she was throwing up.

"You do look at little pale," Haley commented. She took the wash cloth from Brooke and took it to the sink and rinsed it off again. "Here." She said as she handed her back a fresh towel.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she pressed it against her face again letting the water soak through her sink.

Haley chuckled and crossed her arms. "So," she said. "I'll go over to Sam's and clear his guest bedroom, okay? Just sit tight."

"Thanks, Haley."

Haley smiled, "I'll be back. I'll send Lucas in, in just a minute."

Brooke's head shot up, "No!" She almost shouted. When Haley looked at her funny, she smiled weakly, "What I meant is that I am fine."

"You sure?" Haley was lost at the moment.

"Yeah."

Haley opened the bathroom door to find Lucas sitting on the couch next to Sam, and Nathan standing behind them laughing about something that Lucas has just said. All their heads shot up and looked for an answer from Haley.

"Uh Brooke's going to be fine." She said as she slowly shut the door behind her. "She just should rest for a while."

"Well," Lucas said as he started to get up.

Haley put up her arm to stop him. "No, she says she's fine. And no one goes in that bathroom, until I get back." She commanded as she looked to Lucas then to Sam, and she clearly avoided Nathan's eyes. "Understand?"

They all nodded at her.

Sam laughed, "Where are you going at a time like this?"

Haley rolled her eyes and walked over to Sam's coat and pulled the keys out from his pocket. She dangled the keys from her fingers. "To your place," she said. "I need to change the sheets in the guest bedroom."

Lucas smiled and laughed, "I'll help."

Haley shook her head, "Nah, Lucas it's oka…"

"No." He said firmly. "If you're not going to let me comfort Brooke, then I will help you." Lucas smiled as he went to grab Brooke's bags.

"So, I guess," Haley started. "We'll be back."

As soon as the door shut behind them both Sam and Nathan were running for the bathroom door. Sam reached it first and slowly knocked.

"Brooke, you okay in there?" Sam asked.

"Well," she laughed. "I'm not dead yet."

Sam smiled, "Can I come in?" He waited for an answer hoping that it'd be a yes.

"Not if Nathan is standing right behind you." She ordered him.

Sam felt Nathan back up behind him. He heard him grunt and mumble something under his breathe. "Go in."

Sam held his breathe when he opened the door and saw Brooke sitting against the tub with a towel on her forehead. She ran a hand through her hair and looked up at him.

"So, how bad do I look?" She asked him laughing.

"Well," he joked. "You look fine Brooke."

"Good enough to go out in public?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Sam looked her up and down, he couldn't lie to her, but then again he wouldn't say that she looked bad.

"Well, maybe we should fix your hair." He said.

She sighed heavily. "Well, I need you to do me a favor."

Sam nodded, "Sure, anything."

Brooke motioned for him to come closer. Sam followed and got down closer to Brooke.

"I need you to go to the drug store," She whispered. She ran a hand over her eyes. "I need you to pick up a pregnancy test."

Sam looked at Brooke as if she were crazy. "A pregnancy test?" he asked her.

Brooke looked up at him and swatted at his shoulder, "Do not mock me."

Sam laughed, "Sorry." He started to rub his shoulder, "You sure?"

"No!" she hissed at him. "That's why I need the test you moron!"

**Sam's Apartment**

Haley laughed as her and Lucas walked over to the bed.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"It's nothing." She said laughing again. "It's just the way you and Brooke are talking again, it makes me happy."

Lucas picked up a pillow and chucked it at her, "Shut up! We we're always talking," he told her. "Just it was more of yelling thing."

Haley smiled and set the pillow down. She then walked over to the dresser and took opened the top drawer and puller out some fresh sheets.

"Here." She said as she handed him the sheets.

They sat working in silence and in unison for a good solid five minutes, before Lucas spoke.

"So, marriage?" he asked. "Are you ready for that again?"

Haley stopped what she was doing and looked up at Lucas. "I honestly don't know." When Lucas looked up and realized that she stopped. "But Lucas, that's not only reason you came here."

Lucas set down the pillow that was in his hands, "No, its not."

Haley gave him a weak smile and watched as he walked around the bed a when he reached her, he paused for a moment, "I really missed getting to do this everyday."

With that he opened his arms and let her fall against his chest. He just held her in a tight embrace. "I missed you buddy."

"I missed you too, Lucas."

He inhaled deeply as she stayed snug against him for the longest time. Her scent was different now, she no longer smelt like that little girl who would sit in the sand box and chase Lucas around when he didn't want to play fake ACT. She wasn't lost and confused like she was in high school, but all the same, she was lost and she was running, and it was all up to Lucas to save her.

Maybe she wasn't the same girl that he grew and he knew that growing up, but he knew her all those years that she changed. He knew that kid who was playing in the sand box, he knew that girl was somewhere deep down inside of her.

"Hey," he whispered kissing her forehead pulling away. "You look at me," he said gripping her hands. "I'm not going anywhere."

She laughed and pulled him close and hugged him for a quick second before back away herself. "I know," She said as she sighed. "Its just good to see you."

_**April 21**__**st**__**, 2008 **_

_"You can't go Hales," Brooke told her as she took the bags from Haley's hands. "Let me do it, okay?" _

_Haley yanked the black garbage bag out from Brooke's hands. "I think that I can walk down the stairs and take out the trash!" _

_Neither were aware of Lucas who had walked in behind them. "Haley, the doctor said to take it easy and I am not sure where a set of stairs is included in that pill bottle." _

_Haley turned to Lucas who was standing with his hands in his pockets. She looked at him and started walking towards him. She grabbed him by the ear and started walking back into the bedroom. She slammed the door. _

"_Listen, buddy," She hissed. "I am going to take out the garbage. I don't need a babysitter, so take Brooke and go home. I'll call you when I am ready to go kill myself and I promise to leave a very nice note behind." She through her arms up in the air, "And where the hell is Nathan?" _

"_Um," Lucas started. _

"_Stop." She held up her hand. "I really don't want to know."_

"_No, Haley, "Lucas tried. "He had to go talk to Coach today." _

"_Good," Haley said crossing her arms over her stomach. "I don't want to look at him." _

"_You don't mean that." _

"_Actually, I do." Haley looked up at her best friend. "He slept on the couch now, for six nights." Haley ran her hand through her hair. "Do I look like I don't want to be touched, because I do, I want my husband to hold me…" _

"_God, Hales," he sighed. "You have to tell him, I am sure he feels the same way." _

"_He can't even look at me!" She exclaimed. "What the hell does that tell you?" _

"_That he is to scared to talk about it," Lucas mumbled, "just like you." _

_Haley raised her hand as if she was going to slap him, but then out of all things she pointed her finger at him and poked him hard in the chest. _

"_You don't get to do this, you don't get to tell me how I feel," Haley told him. _

"_Haley…"_

"_What if I miss my child, huh? Why isn't that okay? And why can't I talk about it?" She retorted. _

"_Him…" _

"_What the hell does Nathan have to do with this?" She asked again. _

"_Everything Haley!" Lucas said raising his voice. "And I didn't mean Nathan, I was talking about your son, you called him an it." _

_Haley covered her mouth in utter shock, "Oh, god, I did didn't I? I called him an it." Haley let the tears stream down her face. Lucas opened his arms and she fell into them. _

"_Oh Hales, just let it out." He said as she rubbed her back. "I am right here. I won't leave you." He kept soothing her. " I am not going anywhere." _

_**Present Day **_

After her break down and moment of not being anywhere but sure, Haley pulled herself together and started making the bed again. Once she was done, she stood at the end and observed her work.

"You know," Lucas said. "If you ever lose your voice, you should look into housekeeping."

Haley smiled, "I'll keep that in mind."

They both looked to the door as Sam busted through it. He grabbed his coat of the hook and looked to them.

"I'll be back." He announced.

"Where you going?" Haley asked.

"Uh," he remembered Brooke's words, _don't you dare tell anyone, not Haley and no Lucas. _"Just I need something. Don't worry."

Lucas waved. "I'll hold the fort down."

Sam laughed, "Someone should go check on Brooke."

Both sets of eyes were glued on Sam, "Is something wrong?"

_She was right, _thought

"No," Sam said. "She seems to be doing fine." As Sam shut the door behind him, Brooke's word kept repeating in his ears, over and over again.

"_I am going to kill Lucas if I feel like this the whole nine months." _


	6. Miserable At Best

**Okay so this was by far the best chapter to write. I love the ending. To bad its only the start. But I don't know how long until the next update, we are moving my brother out this week and I am so pumped. So how about you all leave me some love and I'll see what I can do in order to pump out the next story. I will try super super hard……**

He smiled, as he looked at all the pictures, they were all taken before she left and he loved them. He loved the picture of her when they were at the café. She was about seven month pregnant and she was standing in front of the Karen's Café sign with Lucas. She stood in front of him and they both where smiling, her hands were resting on her bump and Lucas was grinning from ear to ear pointing at her bump.

That was the day that she asked Lucas is she could name the baby after Keith.

Right next to the frame was a picture, just a plain picture that wasn't in a frame. He picked it up and looked at it. It was picture that was taken recently. It was of Haley and Drake on stage. Haley was playing the piano and smiling while Drake was focused on the crowd. He flipped in over and read the note that was taken on the back.

_Haley and Drake at Lucky's. Does it still feel right? – Sam_

He put the picture back where he found it, he hated this, he hated that he wasn't anywhere in the apartment. He hadn't even left a big enough touch in her life to get a picture hung on the wall or a blanket with all their memories, nothing. Well, he did get the picture of him looking like a freak, but that didn't count, he wanted something that Haley would have to look at everyday and think of him.

He heard the bathroom door creak open and he turned around to see Brooke standing there.

"Hey," Brooke smiled.

"How you feeling?" Nathan asked taking a step closer to her. He motioned for her to sit down on the couch.

She nodded and then she shrugged. "I just need some rest. I'll be fine in the morning. Don't fret, I'll still drag you to every store in New York City."

"Yes!" Nathan rolled his eyes. "I was so worried," he told her sarcastically.

Brooke chuckled and laid her head back. "How long does it take to make a bed?" She was getting angry and Nathan could tell. "I really don't think it takes a person this long."

"Here," Nathan said as he stood up. "I'll go check."

"No. No." Brooke hissed. "You don't have to." She kicked him in the shin so he'd sit down and then she sighed. "I'll go check, so I can go and sleep. You stay here. I'll send Haley over when I am done."

"Ah, that's okay." Nathan said. "Why don't I just come over with you?"

Brooke laughed, "You are such a girl, Nathan Scott."

Nathan laughed back at Brooke. "Do you want me to go throw up in the bathroom? Or do you have that area covered?"

Brooke slowly stood up, "I am going to walk out that door and go find Haley. She'll be in here in just a moment."

Nathan laughed at Brooke as she shut the door.

She peeked her head back in the door and smiled, "Oh and Nathan, don't you ever insult me and my vomiting again."

Nathan had never had such a strong flashback in his entire life, he felt completely and totally like he had already been there, almost as if it had happened.

_Haley had been in the bathroom for a good twenty minutes. She did not in any way want to see Nathan and she had made that clear by chucking two rolls of toilet paper at his head. She told him that he was a sick pig and that she never wanted to look at him again. _

"_Baby," he tried through the closed door. "C'mon I won't laugh." _

"_Nathan," she mumbled through her gritted teeth. "Leave me the hell alone, I don't want to even look at your face." _

"_Haley, just unlock the door." _

"_Go away!" she cried. "I don't want to see you." _

_Nathan laughed, "I know, but I want to se you, I think you look hot when you are flustered." He quickly put his head to the door. That was so not the thing to say. _

_Just then Brooke busted through the apartment door and saw Nathan with his forehead on the door, knocking softly. _

"_Baby," he pleaded. "I didn't mean it, I was just joking. C'mon, let me in." _

_Brooke cleared her throat. Nathan turned his head and gave her a smile. "Troubles Scott?" _

_Nathan laughed, "I might have said something to upset her…"_

_Brooke put down her bags, "Like what?" _

"_Nothing." Nathan quickly snapped. "Just go in there and tell me that she's okay."_

_Brooke chuckled and knocked softly on the bathroom door, "Haley, sweetie, its me Brooke. Want to unlock the door so I can come in?"_

_It was soft, but they all heard the unlocking of the bathroom door. _

_Brooke opened the door a crack and allowed herself to get in the room without Nathan seeing Haley at all. _

_Nathan heard Brooke ask Haley what was wrong and he couldn't make out an answer because all he heard was her starting to throw up again. After twenty minutes the door finally opened. _

_Brooke looked like crap. Her face was sweating and her bangs were sticking to her face. She had a towel thrown over her right shoulder and both of her hands on her hips. She walked over to Nathan and hit him square in the chest. _

"_What the hell?" He exclaimed. _

"_That was for that look you just gave me." She hit him again and this time much harder. "You do not under any circumstance make fun your wife and her vomiting." She hit him again. "Never again. Am I clear?" _

Nathan rubbed his shoulder just remembering that day. That was probably the first sign of Haley's pregnancy. That was probably the first sign that he over looked. And looking back, he knew it wasn't the last thing either.

He watched as the doorknob turned and in walked Haley with her face flustered and her hair pulled back.

She was wearing a pair of jeans that were hugging her hips and showing of her curves just perfectly. Her cream colored skin was still radiant with color and the white t-shirt that she was wearing helped bring out every color in her hair.

Nathan Scott was falling in love, all over again.

"Hi," was all he could mutter when she turned to find him sitting on the couch. They were silent for a minute while they took in each other's presence.

"I guess they wanted us to get this over with."

Nathan nodded and hated how she sounded so confused when she talked about them.

"Yeah, I think that's what they wanted."

Haley nodded and sat down across form him on a chair.

"So…"

"So…" Nathan laughed at her. She was normally the spark in their conversation.

Nathan shrugged, "So last week I was at this stupid thing for Brooke's line. She opened this store in Tree Hill and insisted that I be there." Nathan rolled his eyes as Haley laughed at him wondering where he was actually going with this.

"So I was sitting there drinking some fancy wine, when Brooke's manager comes over and sit down next to me and was like 'Tell me how is feels to have clothing after you?' And I looked at her like she was nuts." Nathan looked up for some reaction. "And when she showed me why I was actually there, I was shocked. Brooke started a maternity line and named it _ NH BABY _. And right in that moment I wanted to so badly to look over and have you next to me. I wanted to share that moment with you."

Haley looked away and tired her hardest not to cry. She had spent five minutes outside of that door preparing herself not to cry. She was not going to cry.

"Nathan," she muttered. "Its just clothes."

"That's not my point," he exclaimed. "My point is that I miss you and I want you to come home."

She shook her head, "This is my home."

"Tree Hill is your home."

"No," she shook her head. "This is my home."

"For how long?" Nathan asked. "Huh, until the next broken heart? Or just until the marriage with Drake falls apart? How long is this city going to last?"

Haley covered her mouth in disgust. She couldn't believe that he knew. "Who told you?"

"Well," Nathan laughed bitterly. "Does is matter, I mean its not like you were going to tell me."

"I…uh," Haley couldn't find the words. The tears were falling now and she didn't even know why.

Nathan just shook his head. He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't want to see her cry. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than she already was.

"I can't do this," Nathan stood up and started for the door.

"Bull shit!" Haley yelled at him. She had let her emotions get the best of her. "You can do this, you've been wanting to fight with me since the day I left. Hell, I've been wanting to yell at you since the day I left too. So why stop now? Huh? Lets just keep the ol' fire going!"

Nathan turned around and looked at Haley. He really looked at her. She was so lost and broken.

"I won't do this," Nathan said softly. "You don't mean that. And our son doesn't deserve this."

"No?" Haley laughed bitterly. "I can tell you someone who does."

"Don't do this," Nathan warned. "You don't want to do this."

Haley was mad. She picked up the picture frame that was on the stand next to where she was standing and hurled it at him. He ducked and it shattered all over the floor. When Nathan looked down to see what picture it was, he felt his heart drop.

It was a picture of Nathan and a very pregnant Haley.

Nathan felt the blood boil in his veins. Nobody and he meant nobody had the right to throw that picture around. And he didn't give a damn that it was Haley. Nobody.

"That is what we are!" She exclaimed. She went to pick up another picture frame, but this time instead of throwing it, she just dropped it and let the glass shatter. "Oh, there we go again."

"Stop." He told her.

Haley picked up the next frame and was about to drop it.

"God Damn It! Fucking stop Haley!" He yelled.

Haley's eyes turned a different color, "Oh look it's the real Nathan Scott!"

"You are sick." Nathan yelled at her. "You make me want to throw up."

"Good!"

"Who the hell are you?" Nathan shouted. "You aren't the Haley I once knew."

"The Haley you once knew, died that day she got in the car."

"You mean," Nathan laughed. "The day she made the biggest mistake of her life."

"No, the biggest mistake was staying with you and thinking that you'd change." Haley laughed. "That was her mistake."

Nathan laughed. "Don't make me be the bad guy."

"Well you aren't the fucking hero!" She exclaimed.

"Oh really, who went to classes about losing a child and who stayed in bed for three weeks? Who did the laundry and who picked up shifts at the café?" Nathan asked. _That was a low blow Nathan. _"Oh yeah, ME!"

"To bad you were three fucking weeks late!" She shouted. "Because I didn't care about any of that, but you were to busy buying beer and making sure that you were going to practice early, to even notice that I needed you."

"Well its not like you would have let me in," Nathan shouted.

"Its not like you even tried," Haley screamed.

Nathan bowed his head. "Well I guess it was a good thing I didn't. Now you can really get what you want. Go, have fun with your new husband. Maybe he can keep you safe and maybe you can have a beautiful baby boy with him." Nathan paused. "Actually maybe a baby girl would be better for you."

_No, that didn't work either. _

Haley looked at him. No words came and she didn't know why. Haley just raised her hand and slapped him.

"Stop telling me what I want." She shook her head, "Because you don't even know the half of it."

With those being the final words, for the second time in Nathan Scott's life he watched as she walked away. And for the first time he didn't even try to stop her.


	7. And I'll Marry Melody

**Wow! I haven't updated in like a year! And I am very sorry. I just never had time, we moved my brother out, then I had to go to Chicago, then I had a German Exchange Student live with me for two weeks….so it was kind of crazy around here. But besides all that, I have wrote a extra long chapter, because I don't know when I will update again….but it will not be as long. I promise. Just keep on reviewing and I will keep on writing.**

* * *

Haley sat comfortably on her bed looking at the door that she had just slammed shut moments ago. She knew that Nathan had walked out and that nobody probably heard her slam the door, but if felt good, and that's all that she wanted.

Who was he? He wasn't supposed to tell her to go and get married, because at this rate it wasn't a game. She wanted both men equally the same, or so she thought. He didn't get to toy with her anymore. She was done with that. She was strong; she didn't need Nathan Scott, not like the way she used to.

She picked up the magazine that was sitting next to her on her bed. She knew it backwards and forwards, she looked at it every night remembering the first time she read that magazine.

**Flashback**

_Haley sat with her feet up resting on Peyton's lap as she picked out a polish color. Brooke had her nose stuck in a magazine and was currently reading a survey on _Should You Really Be Dating Him?

"_What about Pink Slip Pink?" Peyton questioned holding up the bottle. _

_Haley shook her head. _

"_When you're not together…" Brooke read form the magazine. _

_Peyton snorted, "Enjoy the freedom." _

_Brooke rolled her eyes, "Not an option. Plus, I'd totally be missing him. What about you Tutor Girl?" _

_Haley looked up, "Well," she said. "Nathan and I aren't together right now and I am here with you guys trying to forget him." She shrugged, "Is that in there?" _

"_Okay, new survey," Brooke said as she began flipping through the pages. _

_Peyton rubbed her leg as she still looked for a polish. "You want to talk about it?" _

_Haley shook her head, "Nah, I'm okay." She shut her eyes and listened briefly as Brooke read some article about shampoo. When she opened her eyes she saw Peyton picking up a black color. _

"_That one," she declared pointing. _

_Peyton nodded reading its label. "Raven Black." _

"_Oooo," Brooke sing-songed. "That's ironic, isn't it?" _

"_Brooke," Peyton warned. "Just let it go." _

"_Oh my God!" She screeched. "Come here, look at this!" Brooke got up and ran over to Peyton. She shoved the magazine in her face. "Look!" _

"_Is that?" _

"_That's Hot Shot Scott!" She confirmed. "Look at him! Haley I know that you are fighting, but if I must say so, your husband looks hot!" _

_Haley yanked the magazine from Brooke's hand. "What the hell are you talking about?" Once she saw it, she wished she didn't. There right before her eyes was a picture of her husband in a black polo sitting with a black basketball in his lap. He looked so angry, so mad at the world, to anyone else they'd say he looked incredibly sexy, but for Haley, she knew that look, and it was the one he gave everyone when they needed the Nathan Scott, the basketball player and not the husband or the father. _

"_Well," Brooke laughed, "he does." She snatched the article back. "Ten questions with NBA's New Comer Nathan Scott." _

_For the second time that night Peyton's voice came skidding over Brooke's. "Do you really think that she wants to hear this?" _

_Haley shook her head. "No, its okay," she told them. "Maybe I could learn something. Go on, read the damn thing already." _

_Brooke started with the first question, "Who do you think shaped your basketball career for you? Then he said, '_Ten years ago, my dad. But today I'd have to say my brother Lucas and Whitey'_." Brooke paused after a moment and looked at Haley who was still staying strong._

"_We've read things about your brother Lucas, about how his whole career started with a pick up game. Care to explain that? _'Ah, yeah, sure I do. Lets just say who I was back then and who I am now are not the same Nathan's. I pretty much was an ass. We played at midnight at the River Court. He won. Looking back, I can honestly say, I think that it was the moment that changed my life: When he made the winning shot. But, yeah, without my brother I wouldn't even be able to be here today. He had coached my through everything. He's my best friend and my older brother. And sometimes when I sit here I feel bad, because I can make my dream come true, but he can't play anymore since of his heart. So every time I play, I do it for him, because someday I think he should be out there playing too. It was our dream ever since his winning shot.

"_Third question, what is the most memorable moment in your life so far? _'I can only pick one? Um, then it'd be my marriage to Haley. She's the love of my life…"

"_Was," Haley blurted out. "I WAS the love of his life." _

"_Anyways," Brooke murmured. "Speaking of Haley, its been said that you two are breaking up, is that true? _'Not at all. Haley and I wouldn't just throw our love away. Yeah, we just lost our son, but we will get through this. We always do. We're Scotts'."

_Haley sighed. "I am changing my last name." _

_"Again?" Peyton sighed. "Now you're just being stubborn."_

"_Ooo," Brooke said. "Listen to this one. So, you seem to be living the dream. You have the job that most people would kill for and a wife to go home to. Tell me Nathan, what's missing?_ Well, I guess, honestly I need to buy a house next to my brother's, so when I leave my wife and children I don't have to worry."

_Brooke took a deep breath. "So there will be more kids in the future? _'You can count on it. We are going to have so many kids, my brother isn't going to want to have any because he'll be on diaper duty for the rest of his life."

_Peyton stopped painting her nails when Haley turned to Brooke. "Who the hell does he think he is."_

"_Let her finish," Peyton hissed. _

"_Is that the grief talking? _'It could be. Either that or I am madly in love with my wife. "

"_If you could change one thing in your life, what would it be? _'The last conversation I had with my someday sister in law, Brooke, she was rambling on about colors that would look good on me. Finally I said pink, I was just joking, but if you were to go and look in my closet, you wouldn't find anything that wasn't pink. Yeah, I'd go back and change that."

_Peyton laughed. "He's right. Brooke are you nuts, I even saw that." _

_Brooke's mouth just hung open as she re-read that question over and over again. "I am not going to be his sister-in-law." _

_Peyton chuckled; she was the only sane person in this room. "Read the next." _

"_So, a pink closet, huh? Save that for all those girls you'll be having someday. But the final questions revolve around babies, starting with the name Aiden Keith. What's the story behind that?_ Keith Scott was an amazing man, my uncle, and my brother's father. I didn't see my brother having children any day soon, so I barrowed the name and honor for my son. Aiden comes from my wife's cravings. She'd send me out on quests, to God knows where in the middle of this night. And I was sitting at a red light and I was like well junior you better have a good reason to send me out, then I saw the Aiden's Coffee sign. Then I was like, duh I am here to pick out names, not buy your mother apples and ranch." _ Brooke had sighed as she read._

"_Okay, so the last question, So, if Mrs. Haley James Scott is done with her music career, what's next for the Scott family? _'She isn't done with her music, far from it. She is going to go on and do something amazing with her voice, trust me, she loves it, and I love it too. She gets this look on her face when she picks up her guitar and that look makes my world go round. No, Haley's music career is not over, it will never be over and I thank God for that every single day. But as for us, my family, I don't know what is next for us. This basketball deal will be the majority of our lives, but beyond that, I honestly have no clue what's next. Hopefully this year will be one of the best from here on out, because we've been struggling and grasping at straws, but this is our break'." _Brooke sighed as she looked up to Haley. _

"_He misses you, Haley." _

_Peyton nodded, "Yeah, he does. But, you miss him too." _

_Haley shook her head, "Its not enough to miss him." _

_Brooke sat next to her on the bed. She rubbed her shoulder, "Honey, I think that it's more than enough." _

She wanted to be done. She wanted to take it all back. She wanted a fresh start. She wanted to be wiped of everything.

She got up of her bed and grabbed her slippers from underneath her bed stand and slipped them on her feet. She took out the ponytail that she had recently created. She let the curls bounce on her shoulders. She opened the double doors that she had just slammed.

She inhaled deeply.

She spread her arms as if she were about to fly. "Is that all you got Nathan Scott?" She asked aloud as if someone was there listening to her.

She walked over to her fridge, like she had done so many nights before. She opened up the freezer and pulled out the Ben and Jerry's. She grabbed a spoon from the drawer.

"Well," she muttered as she stuck her spoon in. "Game on."

* * *

Nathan paused outside of Haley's door. He waited until her heard her slam her door until he walked down the hall.

He smiled when he saw Sam come out of the elevator with a white bag in his hand.

"Sam," he said. "Want to let me in your wonderful apartment?"

Sam quirked his eyebrows," Uh, its unlocked."

Nathan looked down as he twisted the doorknob. "Right." They both walked into the apartment. Nathan smirked when he saw the simple ness that had taken over Sam's place compared to Haley's. He personally liked Sam's so much better.

Mostly because it wasn't the home of his stubborn wife.

Lucas came out of the bedroom. "Brooke just fell asleep." He turned to Sam. "Did you get what you needed."

Sam's face darkened. "Uh huh."

Lucas nodded. He sat down on the couch. "So…" he began to flip through the pages of an old magazine.

Sam tucked the bag underneath his bed and came out and sat down across from Lucas and Nathan who were sitting on the couch.

So," Sam said breaking the silence. "How was your talk with Haley?"

Nathan got up of the couch trying to avoid the blank stares of his brother and Sam. "Got any beer?"

Nathan smiled as he looked to his brother who was confused, but yet could read his brother better then anyone in the world. Lucas walked over to his brother and stood next to him.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "That good huh?" Lucas asked as she tried to bite back a laugh.

Nathan pursed his lips. He looked to his older brother. "How do you think it went?" Nathan laughed bitterly. "You didn't just think I could waltz in there and get her back did you?"

Lucas looked to him. "You _are _Nathan Scott."

Nathan blinked. "Yeah, well I don't think that she cares at the moment." Nathan patted his brother on the back. He then looked to Sam, "I wasn't joking about that beer."

Lucas shook his head and his older brother mode turned on. "Yes," he said with a deep voice. "He was kidding."

Nathan shot his brother a glare. "One beer won't kill me."

"It could kill the only change you have with you're wife." Lucas shrugged. "But what do I know. She's only going to go out tonight with Drake and probably say yes to the whole married thing." Lucas smiled knowing that he was right and his brother was squirming for air. "But then again, its only one beer."

Nathan sighed knowing that he was defeated. He slumped his shoulders and looked at his brother. "Shut the hell up."

Sam laughed and walked towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge and laughed at its contents, it was truly almost empty. "Hey!" he called. "I've got some apple juice."

Nathan came strolling into the kitchen and took the bottle that was almost empty. He unscrewed the bottle and smelt it. "Shit." He rubbed his eyes, afraid that they might water. "I don't know what is in there, but I swear to you, that its not apple juice."

Sam shrugged. "Well all I've got is beer then."

"Are you serious?" Nathan asked. "That's all?"

"Haley is my cook." Sam told him. "And when she isn't home I order my food from that place down the street. So either way, all I need is beer."

"This is going to be a long week."

Lucas laughed from the doorway. "I'll go check Haley's for something."

Nathan smiled so glad that he had his brother; otherwise he wouldn't have anything to drink, or anyone to talk to about Haley.

"Thanks." Nathan said as he put the "apple juice" back in the fridge. He shut the door and leaned against it as he looked at Sam who was sitting on a bar stool drinking a beer. "Lucky bastard," he mumbled.

They sat in silence.

"So," Sam laughed. "You really love her?"

Nathan looked Sam directly in the eyes. "With all my heart."

Sam looked down. "Why'd you let her leave? I mean yeah, I need her, but come on; I would have gotten over it. It seems like you two needed each other more then I need her."

Nathan stepped forward to lean on his elbows. "We lost a child." He said it almost like it was a sin. "And I think that we wanted him so bad, that there was no coming back from that."

"That all I needed to hear." Sam said shrugging he was satisfied.

"You got to give me more than that," Nathan said as he hit his head against the fridge. "I just need to know what to do, what to say, how to get her again."

"Let me ask you a question," Sam said. "Do you love her?"

Nathan looked at him, "I already said yes."

"Then just go from there."

Nathan looked down to his feet. His son would have been walking by now. Haley would have been happy and that would have made Nathan jump for joy. He really didn't know where to go or what to do. But he loved her and that had to be enough. It just had to be.

* * *

"Hales," Lucas called as he walked into the apartment. He took notice to the broken picture frame on the floor and the ice cream container sitting on the counter top with a spoon sticking straight up in it.

"What?" She said from inside of the kitchen, where he couldn't see her.

He walked over to the counter and noticed the necklace sitting next to the container. "What kind?" He asked as he shoveled a spoonful in his mouth. He savored the taste before picking up the necklace looking at it. "What's this?"

Haley put down the wine that she was pouring into a glass and turned to Lucas with a glare ready to explode. She froze.

"Haley?" Lucas asked with a worried expression. "Please tell me that this is sick joke."

Haley walked over to her best friend and yanked the necklace from his grasp. "Don't ever touch this again." She slowly to it and clasped it around her neck again and buried it underneath her clothing.

"What the hell is that Haley?" Lucas asked again slowly his voice was getting louder.

Haley turned back to her wine and took a big gulp. She shut her eyes and prayed for him to leave. "Luc, just go."

"No." He said through gritted teeth. "You don't get to do that." He stepped closer to her with fire in his eyes. "What the hell was on that necklace?" He reached out to her, but she stepped back. "Let me see it."

She laughed at him bitterly. "Oh wow, that wasn't a Dan move." She took a sip of her wine and tried to stay clam as she looked at Lucas.

With one swift motion Lucas had taken the wine glass from her hand and was now standing face to face with his best friend. He had never felt so far from her in his life and yet she was in arm's length.

"Tell me that you are not making a huge mistake," Lucas commanded with fire in his eyes.

Haley shut her eyes trying to stop the tears from falling down. "Lucas, please," she begged. "I need to be alone." She tried to shove him, but her caught her wrists.

"You need to tell me the truth."

"I did. I do." She told him. "Just let go." The tears were leaking through and she tried to stop them but it was too late, she was far to gone.

"Haley, did you miscarry?" Lucas asked her.

Haley put her hand over her mouth. She shook her head unable to speak a single word.

"Did you leave because you were pregnant, again?" He asked.

Once again she shook her head.

"Haley," Lucas said gripping her shoulders. "Who is Addison Brooke?"

Haley looked to the floor. She would have been walking by now. She would have been one ball of energy and had her father wrapped around her finger.

Haley took a deep breath. "They said she was too small. But she was a fighter. They said that Aiden made himself a shield and that he made them take her first." Haley started to fall into Lucas. Her tears were soaking through his shirt.

"Haley," Lucas said. "Twins."

Haley started to cry harder. "I never got to hold my children."

Lucas sighed. "Honey its okay." Lucas held onto his best friend for dear life. "Nathan never told me about twins."

Haley paused. "He doesn't know."

Lucas stepped back. "What? How the hell could you not tell him? He had a right to know!"

Haley looked at him with her tear stained face. "Why? So he could go drink himself into another depression because we lost two children. Because I chose the name that he wanted for a girl but never told me!" Haley was sobbing. "I lost our only chance at children, and I lost both of them! There was no coming back from that! I lost the three things I needed that day."

The realization hit Lucas. "There were so many signs." He sighed. "How the hell did I miss this? You…twins." He paused for the longest time. "Brooke's tattoo, on her hip, that's for them."

"Yeah," Haley whispered. "She held her. She comforted her before she died." Haley let the tears trickle down her soft and raw cheeks. "I never got to see her."

"Aw, Hales," Lucas whispers trying to picture Addison, "why didn't you tell me."

Haley slowly backed away from Lucas. She kept her head down and her wine in one hand and her ice cream in the other. "Because," she muttered. "You're going to tell him."

Lucas pondered the thought of telling his brother everything, he thought of breaking Haley's heart into a million more pieces. He thought of the screaming match and the broken glass. He then looked to his best friend as she watched the blank TV screen and shoveled Rocky Road ice cream in her mouth.

"No," Lucas told her. He wasn't sure if she was even listening or if she even cared still. He just walked to the door. "You are going to be the one to tell him. When you are ready, you will break his heart again, just like he broke yours. And I'll be waiting."

* * *

Lucas watched as Brooke ran her hands through her hair for the tenth time in forty seconds.

"You want anything to drink?" Lucas asked again.

Brooke looked up from her spot on the bed. She sighed deeply. "No. I am fine."

"You sure?"

Brooke rolled onto her side so that her back was facing Lucas. "Yeah, I am fine." It was lie. She wasn't fine. How do you tell the guy that broke your heart that you are pregnant with his child? Or how does she tell Nathan and Haley that she is having a baby, that she didn't even plan, and they lost theirs and they wanted them both so much.

Brooke kept her mouth shut.

"Hey Brooke," Lucas said as he looked up from his laptop and closed it. "Do you think she said yes?" He asked referring to Haley and her big date tonight.

Brooke twirled her ring on her finger. She looked to the clock, it was midnight and Haley still wasn't home. "Yeah, she did."

Lucas sighed as he walked to the end of the bed he sat down and buried his face in his hands. "I don't think this day could get any worse."

Brooke blinked back her tears. She sat straight up in bed. "Nathan."

Lucas didn't move, he didn't even flinch. "He's made of stone, he doesn't even give a shit at the moment."

Brooke stood up and straightened out her shirt and wiped away the tears. "He's about to care a lot."

Brooke started rummaging through her purse until she pulled out a clear bag that had a letter in it. Brooke smiled. "Is he…"

"Brooke." Lucas said standing up grabbing the bag and putting it back into her bag where she had dug it out originally. "He isn't here. He has been over at Haley's for the past two hours."

Brooke looked to the floor. "Oh."

"They need to work out a lot." Lucas told her. He was about to touch her, when she quickly backed away as if his touch would burn her.

"I am going to get ready to go to bed." And slowly she backed up into the bathroom and shut the door.

* * *

Nathan Scott sat on the couch in the dark holding a closed beer in his left hand and his wife's wedding ring in his right. He had been there for over two hours now just waiting for her to come home.

She said yes and he knew it. She said yes to another man because of their fight. She said yes and now he would sign the divorce papers. She said yes. She said yes and broke his heart.

He didn't move when he heard the door handle jiggle open. He didn't even move when she flipped on the light. He just stared at the back of her head searching her face for something different, some sign of light, because he knew that if he looked at her hand he would panic.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed when she saw him. "You scared me, Nathan."

He wanted to say sorry, but his mouth and his brain weren't working at the moment,

"Are you drinking?" She asked as she shrugged out of her coat.

Nathan tilted the beer can in his hand. "Should I be?" he croaked out. When Haley didn't say anything he smiled knowing that his words hit her.

She walked over closer to him and saw that the can hadn't even been opened. She felt a sense of warmth wash over her as she stood over him.

She sat down across from him with a smirk on her face. It didn't fit her. She didn't wear a smirk well and Nathan planned to tell her that until she did something that he didn't see coming.

She bent forward and stared taking over her shoes. She wasn't going to ask him any questions. She was going to make him ask.

And that killed him.

Nathan smiled, he could play this game, "So," he said. "How was the date?"

Haley set her shoe on the ground and looked up at him. "Good." She just looked at him, "Listen, Nathan we should talk."

"Yeah," he nodded.

She held up her hand that was now shining with a diamond ring. "I said "yes" and I want you to be okay with that."

Nathan shut his eyes and watched his world fall. "Well," he said as he opened his beer. Taking the longest gulp of his life. He smiled to Haley with everything he had. "Congrats!"

* * *

Lucas waited for Brooke to crawl into bed next to him before shutting off his light. He pulled his one blanket up to cover his chest.

"Brooke," he whispered. "Are you still awake?"

She snuffled. "Yeah."

"Haley told me about Addison today."

Neither said a word. But Lucas saw her flinch through the dark when he said her name.

Slowly she turned over on her side so that she could face him. There were tears streaming down her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

Brooke shrugged. "Haley was so broken."

They sat in silence. Brooke was almost asleep when Lucas spoke again.

"What did she look like?"

Brooke shut her eyes and she could still see the pink bundle. "Just like an angel." A sob escaped her lips and Lucas pulled her close. "She was amazing, Luc, so tiny but she was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."


	8. Stop and Stare

**Okay so here is the next chapter. I know its been like forever. But I have prom tonight and I wanted to post this before I had to leave because I just finished it…so there is going to be errors and I am sorry for that. But please review and let me know what you think. But I need your help next chapter is going to be set three months ahead and Brooke is going to be picking out names for her baby….you know just throwing them out there. Any Ideas? Let me know…**

* * *

Haley had once told him that she would follow him and his dreams no matter where they were to lead. He knew that she would have done it, but he couldn't ask her to do that. He couldn't ask her because his dream would have taken away so much from their family that they wanted to have, but the underlying reason was that Haley was not his carpet to walk on and he knew that.

He had been up since four in the morning. He had went for a long run and was now currently at the park playing basketball.

With every dribble he took it was just another memory of last nights conversation. Every scene had been played in his head countless times. And no matter how many shots that he took, no matter how hard he ran, he just couldn't get her words out of his head.

"_I want you to be happy for me." _

"_He really makes me happy. I never thought I would find that again, so just give him a chance." _

"_Nathan, if I thought we were meant to be…" _

Every word she said wasn't helping him in anyway. He couldn't like the guy because he was marrying Haley. They weren't meant to be. He knew it.

He dribbled the ball once more.

"_I love you Nathan…a part of me always will." _

He was going to do this until there was nothing left. Until everything she had said was tattooed on his brain. Until he hated her voice. He was going to be the man that she wanted. He was going to except Drake. He was going to do prove that he loved Haley so much that he would let her be happy with him.

He slammed the ball to the ground waiting for more words.

"Not sure what the ball did to you," came a voice from behind him. "But remind me to never piss you off."

Nathan didn't turn around at the sound of Brooke's voice. He dribbled the ball once again.

"How'd you find me?" He asked with his face down.

"Well," Brooke said stepping closer to him. "I figured you would either be in Haley's bed or playing basketball."

Nathan looked up at shot her a glare.

She smiled, "Too soon?" Nathan didn't answer her question, he just dribbled the ball and Brooke continued to walk closer to him.

"_You will find someone who loves you so much, Nathan…"_

When she was close enough to touch him, she did. She gently put her arm on his shoulder. "You should sit down for a while."

"I am an athlete, Brooke, not cripple." Nathan snapped at her.

Brooke took the ball from his hand. She held it against her hip. "Listen, kid, I don't care what are! I am going to help you no matter what you say…so sit your ass down and listen to me." Brooke started walking toward the bench, when she saw Nathan still standing in the same spot where she had left him, "I will deflate this ball."

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't want a lecture."

"And I won't give you one." Brooke told him as she motioned for him to once again come and sit next to her.

He still was yet to move.

"Fine," she laughed as she walked towards him. "Take you stupid ball." She handed him the ball, but before he touched it she yanked it back. "Tell me something first. Why aren't you stopping her? Why aren't you fighting your ass off for her?"

"Brooke, she has made it so clear that she wants me to be happy for her," Nathan told her. "And if that means watching her get married to somebody else, well, I guess I can do that."

"Are you sure that you can?" Brooke asked quirking an eyebrow.

Nathan looked down at his feet, he wasn't able to answer that question.

"You are Nathan Scott, _The Nathan Scott_, everyone wants to date you. God, don't you remember the night you got drafted, or how about that stupid charity ball that you drug me too, all the girls want you, Nathan. But you want Haley…"

" –I know that, Brooke. I am not saying that I don't want her or that I don't love her, because I do." Nathan raised his head, "I am just saying that…"

"-You won't fight for her." Brooke finished his sentence and played with the ring on her finger. She looked into his ocean colored eyes, "if I can't stand this, how can you?"

He didn't know. He had wanted her so bad to tell him that she loved him, that she needed him, that in year that she had been away she hadn't slept a full night yet. He wanted Haley so bad that it hurt to think about her marrying another man. It made him sick to think of his hands running over body as they made love. It made him want to die when he thought about them having children someday, it killed him to know that her happiness wasn't with him.

Nathan closed his eyes trying to gain his strength. "I can't."

Brooke tossed the ball in the air almost teasing him. Her heart was also breaking along with Nathan's and Haley's. She wanted them to be happy. She needed them to be happy. She needed to beilieve that her and Lucas could have this baby and be happy. She needed to know that if you faught hard enough for something you wanted you would get it.

"I am going to tell you something that you probally don't want to hear, but you should know, okay?" Brooke told him. She paused and chuckled at the irony of the whole thing. "She loves you. No matter how mad she gets, who she agrees to marry, she loves you. You gave her the most amazing gift. Something that Drake can never give her, something that you can only give her: a family."

"Brooke—" Nathan said.

"I know that you think she's moved on and that you should too, but Nathan, don't run. She picked you along time ago. She changed you when we were in high school. You became a man instead of Dan. Its your turn. Pick her up. Change her life." Brooke wiped away a tear that trickled down. "If you can't do it for yourself, do it for her, or hell, do it for me."

Nathan held out his arm and Brooke fell to his chest. "Brooke," Nathan said.

Brooke shoved the ball in his directions and he took his from her tiny palm. She allowed him to keep his arm around her as they started to walk back. "I know that you didn't want a lecture..."

Nathan laughed and kissed her forehead. "Nah, I needed that." He smiled down at her. "Plus, that's what sister-in-laws are for, right?"

Brooke didn't flinch at his comment. "Yeah," she smiled, "that's what we do."

* * *

Lucas ran his fingers over the chain that was laying next to him on the table. He was amazed that only yesterday he had found out that he had a niece too.

He watched as Haley stood in front of her stove cooking them pancakes and bacon. He had offered to help, but being Haley she told him to just sit there and enjoy that someone would wait on him. He watched as she still bounced on the balls of her feet when she cooked. Or that she didn't even seem to notice that she was humming a sweet tone as she flipped the pancakes one after another.

His finger clenched onto the chain for dear life. He skimmed his finger across the engraved names.

"Hales," he said softly.

She glanced over her shoulder and smiled, "Yeah?"

Lucas picked up his glass of orange juice and walked over next to her and started to pour more into his glass. "Are you ever going to tell him?"

Haley looked at him. "I honestly had never planned on it."

Lucas took a sip and stared at her with wide eyes. "Why wouldn't you tell him?"

Haley set down the spatula she was holding and looked at Lucas. "When I left Tree Hill, Nathan had a game the night after. I was in a bar when I heard the news, he had scored no more then 10 points in the first half. I started to freak out that I had ruined his career. So I picked up the phone and I dialed his number." She shook her head as she spoke. "I knew that I'd get the answering machine, but I had to try. I told him that I'd be back and that he is playing like crap. Then I told him that I loved him."

"That was the game in Chicago." Lucas remembered. "There was some sort of spark when he came out after half time."

"Lucas, I never came back. But I'd watch every game and when he'd start playing like crap or he'd stop making free throws. I'd just call. I stopped saying anything but I love you after a while. I just couldn't let him go. But I couldn't hold on either." Haley put pancakes on the plate next to Lucas and ushered him to sit down.

"I couldn't tell him then because I blamed myself. I couldn't have him hate me for loosing another child." Haley sat down next to him. "I left because I wanted to leave before someone left me again. And I guess the bottom line is that I didn't tell Nathan because he stopped needing my love and I thought that if he didn't know we lost Addison, it would just be easier to forget we lost Aiden in the first place."

Lucas placed a hand on his best friend's cheek. "I don't think he's forgotten about anything."

Haley shut her eyes. "I know, I just wish he would."

Lucas pulled Haley into a hug and she rested her head on his shoulder. Lucas ran his hand over the necklace once again.

"You have to tell him."

"Yeah," Haley whispered after a minute, "I just don't know how."

Lucas looked at his best friend and imagined her growing bump that she once had. He remembered the way she would talk to what she thought was only one baby. He remembered how she was so scared that she would mess up. But looking at his friend now all he could see was the broken woman who's bump was gone and she had nothing but a necklace and the memories of her pregnancy to remember her lost children.

He skimmed his thumb over the _Scott _engraved on the chain.

"You'll figure it out." Lucas told her.

Haley watched as Lucas fiddled with the chain. She slowly took it from his hands. She unlatched the clip and swung it over around his neck.

"Here." She said as she hooked it one more time. She let the chain fall as she tucked into his shirt. "I want you to have this."

"Haley," Lucas mumbled as he moved to take it off. "I can't. You should have this."

Haley clamped her hand over his and moved it. "No." Haley smiled at him. "You should have one too."

"But…"

" –I have another. Plus I think that their God Father should have one."

Lucas smiled at his best friend. "Are you for real?"

Haley smiled and nodded. "It was all apart of the plan, well, before, you know…"

" –Yeah."

It was silent in the room as Haley walked over to the stove and continued to cook and as Lucas watched her he wondered why everything went wrong in the first place.

Brooke told Nathan to be quiet as they both entered Haley's apartment.

"Hello?" She called.

"In here." Lucas shouted from the kitchen.

She turned to Nathan. "Stay here."

Nathan stopped walking and stayed put in the living room where no one could see him.

"Hey," Haley said as she saw Brooke.

"Hey you," Brooke laughed as she kissed Lucas on the cheek and sat down next to him.

"Where have you been?" Haley asked.

"Yeah," Lucas agreed, "I woke up and you were already gone."

Brooke sighed. "Yeah, I had to take care of something and well I needed to do it alone."

Lucas nodded. "Haley gave me this." He proudly pulled the chain out and showed Brooke.

Brooke had to blink back the tears. "Its beautiful."

"Yeah," Lucas said.

Haley brought over more bacon and put some on Lucas' plate. "I will tell him." She told them both. "I will tell him when I am ready. I just can't blurt something like that out…"

" –Haley." Brooke tried to stop her.

"I can't just lie to him anymore. He should know. I guess I should tell him that we had a daughter too…"

All of their heads turned to the door as Nathan's voice came booming. "What the hell did you just say?"


	9. Feel This

**Sorry for the wait. This chapter was hard and I mean really hard. I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. But, here it is. And I know that I said this chapter would be jumping ahead, well, its not, but the next one is...lol. I promise! But, the next one might not be here for like a month. On Monday I leave for Germany and I don't get back until Mid-July...so please keep on replying and when I get back I promise there will be a big huge update!!**

* * *

_All of their heads turned to the door as Nathan's voice came booming. "What the hell did you just say?"_

Haley's mouth dropped to the floor and she blinked. "Nathan."

He took a step closer to all of them. He was mad. No, he was pissed beyond words. His face was red and his ears were turning a dark shade of pink, something that only happened when he was about to lose it.

Nathan pointed to his older brother. "_You knew?" _

Lucas threw up his arms trying to defend him, "Nathan-yesterday…"

Nathan rolled his eyes and wanted to knock his brother out. He then turned to Brooke who was trying to avoid looking at him at all costs. "And _you_!"

Nathan slammed his fists together causing Haley to jump in fear of who he was becoming. He felt betrayed. He was betrayed by his own family, his own blood, and right now he wanted to run and never stop. He wished that he would have known about his daughter. But most of all he wished that he could fix this.

Nathan hunched over the counter with his arms out and took a deep breath. He looked up to his brother again and glared at him. Nathan had never kept something this big from Lucas, never, so how could Lucas just lie to him? How could he?

Then there was Brooke his life coach. The one person that picked him up from every bar when he would drown himself in his sorrows. The one person that would talk him through everything when he wanted to run. She was the only person that ever told him the truth about how bad he was after Haley left...

**Flashback**

_Brooke groaned as the light shined through her bedroom window and onto her face. "Damn it." She mumbled into her pillow. She threw the covers off her body and sat up looking at the clock, it was only nine, way to early for Brooke Davis to be up. _

_She opened her door to find no one in the kitchen, meaning that Lucas already left to go visit his mom. And it also meant that Nathan was still passed out someplace. _

_She smiled as she walked over to the coffee maker and saw that it was already on. She pulled out her coffee mug and poured herself a glass. She then turned around with her glass in her hand looking for some sign of life in there apartment, but she didn't find any. She tip-toed to Nathan's door and gave it a slight knock before pushing the door open. _

_She was greeted by a smell that was so sour Brooke had to choke back a gag. She cursed as she tripped over the basketball on the floor. "Damn it, Nathan." She had to smile though when she looked up to see him tucked underneath his covers with the pillow squeezed over his head trying to block out the noise that Brooke was probably killing him with. _

"_Nathan," she whispered. "You alive?" _

_Nathan groaned. "If I say yes, do you leave?" _

_Brooke sat down on the edge of his bed and laughed at him. She took in the smell of whiskey and tried to remember what time it was when Lucas came in her room and told her that he was going to pick up his sorry lame ass brother from some bar. _

_Brooke ran and hand over his face like she was his mother. "Nate, what are you doing?" _

_Nathan flinched and moved away from her hand, all without opening his eyes. "Right now, I am trying to sleep. So, if you don't mind get out of my room." _

_Brooke took the pillow from the top of his head. "One, don't you dare use that tone with me. I don't care that you are hung over. Two, get your lazy butt up. This room needs to be cleaned…"_

"_-Are you my mom?" Nathan snapped trying to dig his head into the only pillow that he had left. _

_Brooke took a drink of her coffee, "No." She said. "But I am about to be your worst nightmare." Brooke got up off the bed and set the coffee down on the nightstand. "Drink that." _

_She headed for the door. "Nathan, I am not joking. Lucas is gone for three hours, and in that time, you have to clean your pig pen of a room, you NEED to shower, oh, and we are going to talk about your bar hoping that has become your only form of a social life…am I clear?" _

_Nathan sighed and finally opened his eyes. "No, you're just annoying." _

_Brooke clapped her hands causing Nathan to flinch. "Good, now lets get started."_

_One hour later Nathan had showered and was now in the process of putting away all of his clean laundry that Brooke had just brought him. He wasn't going to lie, Brooke Davis was crazy, she was queen of insanity. Sure, they had got a lot done, but Nathan wasn't sure if he could handle crazy cleaning Brooke Davis any longer. _

"_Okay," Brooke said handing him a hanger. "Now, that shirt should be ironed before you wear it." _

_Nathan rolled his eyes, "Who cares?" Brooke narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay," he mumbled, "you do." He tossed the shirt into the pile so that he could iron them later. _

_Brooke chucked another shirt at him. "That's right, I care about you, because I love you I am doing this. Don't you ever forget this." _

_Nathan ran a hand over his face and groaned at her voice. It felt like there was a million elephants that were stomping on his head. _

_"Trust me, I won't." _

_Brooke watched as he hung each piece of clothing up the same way. He was neat about it, almost as if he had been practicing. But, Brooke knew not to bring that up because he probably thought that if he tried hard enough she would come back to him. _

"_Brooke," Nathan said. Brooke shook away from her thoughts and looked at him. "Hand me the sweatshirt." _

_Brooke tossed him the blue sweatshirt that was in a wad on the floor by her feet. As it reached Nathan's hands a tiny envelope flew from the pocket. Like snow in the winter it slowly floated to the floor. They both just stared at it as it laid in the middle on Nathan's floor surrounded by madness. _

_Brooke stood up, "Um, I am going to go and check on the clothes." _

_Before Nathan could ask her to stay, she was gone. He just looked at the envelope unable to move. He wasn't sure if he should read what was in it, he wasn't sure if once he did that he would regret it or not. _

_As he slowly undid the edges of the enevelope he cursed already regretting it. "Christ," he swore. "What the hell are you doing to me, Hales?" _

_He unfolded the edges of the perfectly folded paper he took in the smell the was radiating off of it. He sat on the edge of his bed trying to prepare himself for the shock that was about to overcome him. _

_In dark blue pen ink were the letters from his loved one. _

_**Nathan Scott**_

_**As you can tell I am no longer here. I don't know where you are, but most likely you're at Lucas' or maybe back with your mom, but I doubt that. I know you're not at the apartment, because that's to hard, it is for me too. We had a life there, a very good one. We were going to have a family there but, well, you know what happened. And I guess I want to say sorry for that, for everything, for making you not go to the Lakers because I was fat and pregnant, for making you think that we actually could do this, because lets face it, we can't. Maybe someday we will pass each other on the street -I am going to smile at you. Nathan Scott, you will always be my love and you will always be my happily ever after. You once told our son that he could break as many hearts as he wanted to as long as he never broke his mamma's. But Nathan, he didn't break my heart, he broke me. I can't live in a world knowing that I almost had a son to hold. I can't. Almost doesn't count, right? And I know you don't remember this because you were drunk and I was mad, we were fighting and you told me that if I didn't leave you would…I know you didn't mean it. But when I said I would, I wasn't. I am going to stay at Lucas' for a while, then I'll probably go some place and start over. I made a necklace for Aiden. If you go to the jewler on Hayden Street, they'll have something for you too. So, Nathan Scott, this is our goodbye. This isn't happily ever after, but someday we might get it right. But until then. I love you. **_

_**XOXO- Haley James Scott. **_

"_Hey" Brooke whispered as she entered. When Nathan didn't even realize she was in the room she walked in further until she was in front of him. She slowly took the paper from his hands as he sat in a trance. _

"_Nathan," she whispered. "Talk to me." _

_He slowly raised his head, a single tear rolled down his cheek. His eyes were filled with so much pain and sadness that Brooke didn't know what to say. _

"_I just wanted to be her happily ever after." _

_Brooke covered her mouth and tears pricked her eyes. "Oh, Nathan." She crouched down so that she was somewhat eye level with him, she took his hands in her own. She kissed his hands and didn't care that she was crying along with the toughest man she knew. _

"_You are her happily ever after. You are everything to that woman…" _

"_-It doesn't feel that way." Nathan told her. _

"_I know, I know. But it will all feel the same again, someday. I promise you that, Nathan Scott. You are meant to be with Hales and you will be." She wiped away his tears with the pad of her thumb. "You hear me, Nathan." _

_He chuckled. It was a real and it was short, but it was the first time in two weeks that Brooke had heard him chuckle. _

"_Brooke," he mumbled. "Look at us." _

_She sighed. "This is your first productive break down and I don't care if we look like losers, because Nathan, I am here to make sure you get your wife back." _

_**End of Flashback**_

"Don't you dare yell at her!" Lucas shouted back and Nathan as he pointed his finger at Brooke. "She didn't do anything!"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Oh really? How long have you known, Brooke? Huh?"

Brooke bowed her head and hesitated. "I, uh," she stuttered.

"That's what I thought!" Nathan boomed again. He looked to Haley who was yet to still say anything. She was going to tell him everything and she was going to do now and he didn't care if she wanted to or if she didn't, she had lost that right a long time ago.

"Get out." Nathan ordered to Brooke and Lucas. "Haley and I are going to have a nice long chat."

Haley looked to Lucas. "Don't go." She begged frightened by the way that Nathan was acting. "Luc, please."

Brooke hesitated at the sound of Haley's voice. "Lucas," she whispered taking his hand and pulling him back. "Maybe, we shouldn't." Lucas just yanked her forward more. "Lucas," Brooke said softly.

Lucas finally stopped. And grabbed his brother by his shirt, he drug him aside. "Listen, Nate, you make me regret this and I swear that I will kill you."

He took Brooke by the hand and against her protests, they walked out of the kitchen.

Nathan watched Haley as she kept her head down and she didn't look up for a total of three minutes.

"What do you want me to say?" Haley croaked out softly.

Nathan walked over so that he was standing right in front of her. He tilted her chin softly. "I just want to hear it again."

"Nathan."

"I want _you _to tell me." Nathan said softly. "So tell what happened, because the Haley I knew wouldn't keep this from me."

Haley stayed silent.

"Fine." He barked. "So, huh? We had a daughter. Oh really? Wow, Haley, why didn't you tell me? Humph I don't know, I was to proud to tell you that we lost another child." Nathan kept on going as he saw the tears that were falling down her cheeks. "I was to damn scared and to damn proud and I didn't need my husband! I didn't even care! I didn't even care!" He was yelling at her and every word was making her tiny figure flinch, but he didn't care. He wasn't done.

"So, tell me Haley, did you get to hold her?" Haley's eyes finally met his. She looked up into his ocean blue eyes and tried to move him out of the way as she choked on a sob.

"Move."

"Was she beautiful? Did she have your face? Or did she have my eyes? Did she look like she could have done something great? Or did she scrunch her nose? God damn it Haley! Tell me something about our fucking daughter!" Nathan stepped in her way again.

"I don't know," she said as her whole body shook.

"You're a fucking liar!" Nathan shouted at the top his lungs. One tear trickled down his cheek. "Just tell me the truth for once!"

Haley laughed bitterly. "The truth?" She started to bawl, but she stormed towards him with her finger pointed at him. "I didn't get see her," she was now trembling. "I didn't get hold her. I dind't even know she exsited until two days later." She shoved him back until he hit the counter. "I didn't get to see her. And don't you dare look at me like that…the whole damn thing wasn't because I owed some guy money…it was your fathers! And Nathan if you wanted them so bad, why did you choose me, huh? You checked mother and you should have checked babies! But, guess what? I named her just…the way…we would have." Haley started taking steps back as her lips trembled. "I named her Addison for you. And I guess that's all I know."

Haley turned at left the kitchen and Nathan stayed against the counter. He didn't hear the footsteps and he didn't even feel his brother pat him on the back.

"Hey," he said. "It's going to be okay." Lucas stepped back waiting for him to snap out of it.

Nathan buried his face in his hands. How does it get better? It didn't and he knew that. He had called her a liar and the moment he said it he regretted it. She wasn't a liar, she wasn't even close to being a liar. He shook his head at Lucas.

"No. No, its not." Nathan told him. "I called her a liar."

Lucas nodded even though he knew that he wasn't going to look up at him anytime soon. "I heard."

"Nate," Brooke whispered as she stood in the doorway.

Nathan lifted his head a little. Just enough to see that Brooke was barefoot and she had her hands knotted in a ball over her bellybutton. She was hesitating and Nathan tried his best to smile at her but he was failing miserably.

"Nathan," she spoke again. She stepped closer, but still she kept her distance from the both of them. "It was _me." _She sighed. "I got to hold your baby girl. Not Haley. I wish she got to. You too. She was beautiful. I really wanted you to see that. But, it was so quick and I didn't- couldn't let her die all by herself." Brooke took a step back and was turning to leave. "She isn't a liar, Nate. Sometimes, she just can't handle the truth."

"You saw her?" he croaked out softly. Brooke only nodded in response unable to talk at the moment.

He took a deep breathe, "How could you keep something like this from me?"

Brooke shuttered. "When Haley left you were drinking so much that I almost didn't. But, Nate, when Haley left I knew that you weren't going to snap back anytime soon, but I couldn't break the trust that Haley still had in me."

"So," he laughed bitterly. "Mine meant nothing to you?"

Brooke took a step forward and she took two quick strides until she was in front of Nathan, right in front of him. He was still hunched over and trying to avoid Brooke's gaze. Brooke clamped her hands around his face. She looked into his eyes and forced him to look into hers.

"Your trust means the world to me, Nathan Scott. You need to realize that I was asked to keep the most important thing from you and everybody, but Nathan don't act like I didn't give you any hints, because if you would have asked- I wouldn't have lied."

Nathan shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore."

Brooke shook her head. "Sure, it does. It still means everything." She kissed his forehead for the second time that day. "_They _will always mean everything."

She let go of his face and looked to Lucas. She was carrying his child and everything about their lives was insane. She was so scared about everything. She wanted to grab his hand and tell him the truth, but now was not the time…it was never their time, that was the problem.

Slowly she turned on her heel and started to walk out and this time she didn't intend on stopping until she got to Haley's locked bedroom door.

"Brooke, wait." Nathan ordered. He stood up straight, "Let me do it."

"Are you sure?" Brooke and Lucas asked at the same time.

Nathan looked to Brooke and smiled. He looked to Lucas and nodded. "Its ours to fix and for once we are going to make it better." He pulled out his wallet and handed Lucas his credit card. "Take Brooke out for a night on the town, she loves it here –on me."

"Nathan…" Lucas was protesting.

"Luc, just take it." Brooke snapped. "He is going to fix this."

Nathan put on the best smile that he could and walked towards Haley's room. Brooke walked over and stood by Lucas. He draped his arm around her and they both watched as Nathan knocked on Haley's bedroom door.

* * *

"Lucas," she whispered.

"Hmmm," he muttered back to her.

"They're going to be okay, aren't they?"

Lucas tore his eyes away from his brother and looked to the brunette that he was holding in his arms. This was _his _girl. He would do anything for her. He would _tell _her anything to see that smile.

So, like many nights before this one, Lucas just looked down at Brooke. "They'll be fine."

Brooke didn't believe it. "I mean it this time. Do you really think that?"

Lucas nodded trying to tell himself that he needed to stop babying his brother's heart or his best friend's. "They have to be."

Slowly they made their way to the front door and they passed Nathan who still stood against the door of Haley's bedroom mumbling something through the door hoping she was listening.

"Maybe…" Brooke started to pull away from Lucas.

"No." He pulled her into him and kept a steady grip on her until they were completely out of the door. "This is their fight."

* * *

"Hales," he said against the door. "C'mon lets just talk this through face to face."

He heard her move and then he heard a loud crash. It pierced his ears and made his jump out of his skin. "Haley?"

Nothing. Silence.

"Christ, Haley!" Nathan shouted. "Baby, are you okay?" He started knocking on the door. "Hales!"

Nathan gripped his head scared out of his mind. He would not lose Haley to anything.

He stepped back and in one swift motion he kicked down the door. The springs flew and the hinges were bent off, but none of that mattered to Nahtan when he saw Haley lying on the floor motionless.

"Haley!"

He scooped her body into his arms and started shaking her against him. "Haley James Scott! Wake up! C'mon baby don't leave me, talk to me!"

And it was as if someone snapped their fingers.

"Stopping yelling," she muttered against his chest as she tried to sit up. She shoved him away and started to get up, but failed when everything rushed to her head again. She brought her hand to her head and cursed loudly. "Damn it."

"What?" Nathan asked her, reaching out and touching her back softly. "What's wrong?"

Haley turned and looked at him. She had disgust written all over her face and Nathan knew that he had made a huge mistake thinking that everything would be okay. "You should leave."

Nathan stared into her brown eyes. "Do you really want that or are you hiding again?"

Haley ran a hand through her hair and walked towards her bathroom. "I don't know anymore." She went to slam the door but it was caught by Nathan's hand.

"No. I am not leaving you. You just fell and blacked out for a minute. You aren't okay and I know that you think I am some idiot, but I know that something is wrong." Nathan declared and stepped behind Haley as she looked at her relfection in the mirror.

They fit. After all the fighting, after the baby, and after all the tears shed- they still fit together.

Haley wanted to scream. All the sensations of Nathan's skin on hers were running through her mind. His muscular hands running up and down her legs- his mouth on hers.

"You need to leave," Haley whispered softly.

Nathan's breathe was hot on her ear. "Do you want me to leave?"

Haley turned to him. She shouldn't be doing this. She was just screaming at him. She brought her palm and placed it on his chest and smiled when she felt that spark. She took a deep breath. "No," she muttered. "I want you to stay."

"I've waited so long to hear that," was all Nathan said before crushing his lip to hers.


	10. All I Want To Do Is Turn Around

**Three Months Later**

"Well," Lucas sighed as he and Brooke sat at the counter eating breakfast. "You think he is going to ever talk about it? Or is he going to keep all that bottled up inside?"

Brooke smiled and patted him on the back. "Luc," she said. "Give him time he'll come around. He has to." She picked at her ham that was in her omelet; she was not in the mood for any meat these days. "Ugh, Lucas, you know I hate eating ham!"

Lucas chuckled. "Just try and eat it, please." He puckered his bottom lip. "Not for me, for the baby."

That was a funny story, well, only to Lucas. It was almost as when his brother's world fell apart his almost always seemed to fall into place. He thought it was cute how Brooke stuttered when she tried to tell him that she was pregnant, he couldn't believe it. It was his dream to someday have a family with Brooke Davis and now out of the blue they were going to have a baby.

**Flashback **

_Lucas was holding Brooke's hand leading them through a crowded mall in New York City trying to find Brooke a shoe store so that she could buy some cute new flats to match her new dress. Lucas had held all her bags and waited patiently throughout the whole day, he made sure to smile and nod every time she would ask a question. _

_But everything came to a sudden stop when they passed a maternity store. _

"_Brooke," he whined. "Do we have to? The last time I went into this type of store, was with my mom." He cringed at the memory. "Please don't do that to me again. Whose pregnant that you know anyway?" _

_Brooke laughed nervously. "You might want to sit down." _

"_Oh God," He groaned. "Its Haley, isn't it? Drake got her pregnant and that's why they are getting married." _

"_I wish that's why," Brooke told him. "But no, it's not Haley." _

"_Bevin?" _

"_No." _

"_Peyton?" _

"_No! Would you please just sit down, I don't want you to have a heart attack or something." Brooke ordered him. Slowly he sat on the nearby bench. _

"_Okay, okay." He looked up at Brooke. "It can't be that bad." _

"_Just listen!" She hissed. "Okay, so, like not matter what you can't laugh." _

"_I won't." _

"_Or talk until I am done," she added quickly._

"_Okay, I won't." _

"_And, you can't be mad and…" _

"_Brooke," he cut her off. "Just tell me." _

"_Its me!" She shouted at him. She quickly covered her mouth in horror at what she just shouted in the mall. "I'm pregnant." _

"_Oh," Lucas said softly. _

"_Oh?" Brooke questioned. "Oh is all that you have to say!" _

"_Well," Lucas mumbled. "What do you want me to say?" _

_Brooke was furious. "I tell you that we are having a baby and all you have to say is OH?! What the hell is wrong with you Lucas Scott!" _

"_Wait. We? As is the baby is mine?" Lucas said standing up. _

"_Well, duh." _

**End of Flashback **

Both heads shot up as soon as they saw a very cranky Nathan at the door. His hair was all ruffled and he wasn't currently wearing a shirt along with his long basketball shorts.

"Yeah," he muttered. "You really should eat. Its good for you and the baby." Nathan walked out into the kitchen and stood there staring and the couple, or at least that's the way he saw them, he wondered if they would be better parents then him and Haley.

It was almost unnatural how many times a day Nathan asked himself about Haley. He wondered how she was doing, if she had any lessons today? If Drake still lived in her shadow? He wondered if she was wearing her hair straight or curly? He wondered if she was wearing his old high school jersey still? He wondered if she ever once had thought about him the way he craves her everyday.

The last he had heard from Brooke is that Drake had taken her out for a nice dinner as a way of saying sorry. Brooke wouldn't tell him why or what else had happened. But everyday it still hung in the back of his head.

"Do you know where this has been?" Brooke snapped as she shoved her ham aside on her plate. "I will not eat this crap! Just think it used to be some cute animal, then one day the freaking butcher came and slaughtered him!" Brooke was fuming as she took a drink of her apple juice.

Lucas looked to Nathan for some kind of support or help. "Brooke," he said as nicely as he could without bursting out laughing. "You don't have to eat the ham. Its okay."

"Yeah," Nathan agreed. "Don't do anything you don't want to do," he chuckled at her. "Like go crazy," he muttered.

"Are you mocking me, Nathan Scott?" Brooke snapped at him. She then shoved her plate at Lucas fiercely. "You two are unbelievable."

"Hey!" Lucas exclaimed. "I didn't do anything."

"Ugh! I am going to shower. Then to work!" Brooke said as she stormed away into her bedroom and slammed her door shut with a loud bang. "I hate you both!"

Lucas ran a hand over his face and watched as his brother poured himself some coffee. He picked up the newspaper and flipped right to the sports page and started reading. He shook his head as he approved then again when he didn't.

"So," Lucas said as he started eating his breakfast again.

Nathan looked up at him and took a sip of coffee, "I'm still not doing this." He went back to reading the paper.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Then when are we?"

Nathan set down the paper and started searching the paper for the entertainment section. "WE aren't doing anything." He continued to flip through, but couldn't find anything. "Damn it, Luc, where did you put it?"

Lucas shrugged. "Why won't you tell me what happened?"

"Stop being a god damn pussy and give me the paper!"

"Oh yeah real mature, Nathan." Lucas laughed. Lucas got up and walked to the garbage and dumped the rest of the omelet out. He then walked over and stood next to Nathan and poured him coffee. "I think you should call her."

"Yeah," Nathan chuckled. "You would think that."

Lucas pulled the entertainment section out from behind the flowerpot and placed it in front of Nathan. "I don't know why you don't just make up."

Nathan yanked the paper from his brother. "Its not that simple."

Lucas glared at Nathan and rolled his eyes. "Then make it that simple."

"Whatever, Lucas."

Lucas laughed at him as he walked to his own room. "I'm going to work."

**New York City **

Haley sighed as she drank another glass of orange juice. She looked up to Sam at the other end of the table. He was still looking down at the computer like he had been for the whole morning.

"Sam," Haley said softly. "What's wrong?"

Sam just looked at her. "I really think that I should be asking you that question."

Haley giggled. "I am perfectly fine and about to be late for my first appointment of the day. I got to go." She said as she got up from the table. She dumped her juice down the drain and kissed Drake on the forehead. "I'll see you tonight."

"It's take out Tuesday." He clarified. "Just call me and I'll pick it up on my way back into town."

Haley started buttoning her sweater. "Okay, will do. Maybe tonight Drake will join us."

Sam laughed. "Or maybe he won't, you know, whatever works."

"Lets not do this." Haley said as she grabbed her keys. "Have a nice day!"

"Yeah, you too."

Haley sighed as she sat down on the stage, she was waiting for the big chance, but nothing ever happened. Nothing ever was working for her. Sure, she was offered to play at an opening for that new bar on Canvas Ave, but Drake said she wasn't ready to do that just yet.

She started strumming her guitar. It was always as if she became one with her music.

"Um, Hales," Monica said from the doorway, "you're nine o'clock is here."

Haley smiled at her. "Alright, send them in."

"Well, well, look who it is. Ms. Haley James Scott."

Haley's head snapped toward the voice and dropped all of her music books when there in her doorway stood Peyton Sawyer holding a little girl's hand.

"Oh, my God!" Haley exclaimed as she rushed over to Peyton's side and gave her a huge hug.

"Haley," Peyton laughed. "Its so good to see you." She looked down to the little girl. "Honey, do you remember Aunt Haley?"

"Wow, look at you Sammie, you're such a big girl!" Sammie hid behind her mother's leg and started to giggle as she gripped her blanket that was dragging on the floor.

Peyton smiled. Sammie wasn't Peyton's daughter. After they all graduated from High School Peyton left for California for some internship. That's were she met Ryan Hills. He was a big shot and she was the mailroom clerk, but that all changed one day when Ryan asked her to watch his daughter Sammie.

The next thing everyone knew Peyton was married to Ryan Hills and was finally changing someone's life through music with her husband.

Peyton smiled at Haley. "She's a little shy these days." Peyton brushed hair out of her eyes. "But, that's not at all why I am here. I am here on strict orders of a very angry Brooke Davis."

"Oh," Haley mumbled.

"Well, you see she is a little worried about you." Peyton stated. "And all I need you to do is tell me that you're still writing and singing songs and everything will be good." She smiled at Haley. "So, tell me."

"Yeah," Sammie mimicked. "Tell her."

"Peyt," Haley sighed. "Things are a little out of hand these days."

"Speaking of hands let me see this rock!" Peyton grabbed her hand and looked for the ring that wasn't there. "Um…Brooke said-"

"We aren't together in that sense anymore." Haley told her. "We got out on dates, but I can't afford court and Nathan won't give me a divorce. I don't want him waiting around for something that may never happen."

Peyton chuckled," Good for him. That's why I am still on Team Nathan."

"Peyton, why are you really here?" Haley said as she led them all into her own studio for them to talk in private more.

"I've missed a lot, haven't I?" Peyton sighed as she gave Sammie some toys to play with from her purse. "I mean I find out from Brooke that she's pregnant, you're engaged, you kissed Nathan, oh and you had twins all in the same phone call."

"Sorry," Halley muttered.

"Don't be," Peyton said. "Just explain this all to me. I've got all the time in the world. Well, not really, but humor me, okay?"

Haley sat down on the piano bench and smiled sweetly at Peyton. Peyton sat down across from her with Sammie on her lap.

"So, tell me what brings you to New York City?" Haley asked Peyton as she handed Sammie some markers from her purse.

"TRL." Peyton smiled. "Ryan is making a big break in the music industry and now I guess everyone wants a piece of him before, well, I don't know."

"Wow," Haley grinned. "That's great."

"Yeah, he's happy, I'm happy, and it just makes everything so much easier. But, I also am here for a big favor- that's where I need you." Peyton smiled casually at Haley, "I need a singer."

Haley nodded. "Well, I can find you a really good one."

Peyton shook her head. "I need you."

"Peyton, I haven't done anything for the longest time." Haley confessed. "I couldn't do it. It would totally suck. I can't."

"I've tried to get you for five months," Peyton told her. "They told me that you were booked."

Haley chuckled. "I've just been extremely busy."

"With what?"

"Um…"

Peyton sighed. "Yeah it must be pretty tough if you're still doing take out Tuesday." Peyton pointed to the Chinese order form that was on Haley's desk.

"Hey," Haley defended herself. "That's all Sam, I just go for the free food."

"That's besides the point." Peyton laughed. "I just want to know what I have to do to prove to you that you can do this." Peyton stood up and set Sammie on the couch by herself. She walked over to Haley and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hales, you have to get back out there again."

Haley looked up at Peyton. "I don't know how to."

"Let me help you."

Haley hung her head, "We could crash and burn."

"Yeah," Peyton said, "we could, but we won't. I promise." Sammie got up and walked over by the two friends.

"Haley!" It startled all three of the girls. Peyton shrieked and Sammie clenched onto her mother's legs and Haley just shook her head laughing. "Haley, are you in here?"

"Drake," Haley told Peyton. "In here." She called back to him.

Drake walked right into the room and up to Haley. He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. "Morning." He then turned to Peyton and smiled at her. "Hello." He held out his hand waiting for her to shake it.

Peyton rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand and lightly shook his hand. "Hi. I'm Peyton."

Drake beamed a smile towards her, "Oh, you're that Peyton. The Artist." He kept on smiling. "It is so good to meet you. I've heard so much about you."

Peyton blushed as he spoke. _God, Lucas was right he is a charmer. It's not going to work. _

"…I personally loved the piece that you made with the wedding rings." Drake had no idea what he was talking about but Haley and Peyton knew the meaning of that.

"I think it says, um, Hales, you know the one…" He rambled off.

"Sometimes," Haley started, "they come back."

"Yeah! That's the one. It's so wonderful how you just put the image in someone's head. It's amazing. I think that it's a wonderful thing you do." Drake smiled down at Sammie. "But, I guess you've taken a break from that route."

Peyton looked at Drake confused. "Excuse me?"

"Well," Drake said still smiling. "With kids I bet it's harder to get some alone time to just sit down and draw something breath taking like you used to be able to do."

Haley smiled at Peyton trying to reassure that Drake was fine and that he meant well.

_Ass. Sammie is not a set back in my life, not in anyway. Ugh. Does he hear himself when he talks? Does Haley, what the hell is she doing with her life? _

Peyton smirked and picked up Sammie and placed her comfortably on her hip and waited for Haley to say something in her defense.

"I think what he means is that…" Haley had trouble finding a way to re say what Drake had said.

"Its fine, Haley," Peyton said softly. "Sammie actually the best thing that has happened in my life." Peyton picked up her bag that she had dropped and looked to Drake. "It was very nice meeting you, Drake, but Haley and I have some very important matters to discuss."

"Oh yeah?" Drake eyed up Haley. "Like what honey?"

"Um," Haley stuttered.

"I am here to get Haley to sing again." Peyton declared.

"She does sing." Drake snapped. "Just because Haley doesn't go on tour doesn't mean she stopped singing."

"Oh, I know all about that."

"Really?" Drake said stepping up into Peyton's face. "How?"

"I managed her career once and she gave it up. I am here to make sure that she gets that back." Peyton smiled at Haley tenderly. "Lets go for a walk."

"Haley," Drake said. "I don't know if you're ready."

"I have to find out though."

* * *

**Three Months Ago **

_Haley brought her hands to his face bringing him closer as he begged for entrance. Which Haley didn't complain and granted. _

"_This is wrong," Haley muttered as Nathan started moving down her neck. _

_Nathan smiled as he heard her hold in a moan. "Then how come I can't stop?" And so it continued._

"_What the hell?" _

_Everything froze for a second as Nathan looked from Haley to Drake who was standing in the doorway of Haley's room. Haley looked down to ashamed to look up and into his eyes, but Nathan wanted to take Haley into his arms for the world to see. _

"_So, I found this in your garbage." He holds up a pink pregnancy test. "And then I find you in here with Nathan Scott about to have sex." _

"_We weren't." Haley interjected. _

"_Yeah, I just can't believe you right now!" Drake exclaimed. "We're getting married!" He was starting to raise his voice. "And you're pregnant and you don't tell me! What the hell?" _

_Haley's eyes started to water as she saw the look on Nathan's face. "I'm not," she whispered. "I swear to you- I'm not." _

"_And she lies!" Drake shouted. _

_Nathan stepped in front of Haley, " Don't yell at her."_

* * *

"Coach!"

"Shit." Nathan snapped his head up from the spot on the sidelines and looked at the players that were all waiting for him at the baselines.

Lucas chuckled as he blew his whistle and the boys started off running. He came and sat down next to Nathan. "So, want to tell me what that was all about?"

Nathan ran a hand over his face, " No, I don't." _ Not until I figure it out. _

"Listen man," Lucas started to say.

"I know. I know. You're here, you're willing to listen, and help me get through this." Nathan rolled his eyes. "I know. I get it." Nathan ran a quick hand over his face.

"Okay," Lucas grumbled to him. "I just don't think what you're doing is healthy."

Nathan let out a low chuckle. "Yeah coming from the man who got Brooke Davis pregnant."

"Wow," Lucas said. "That little daydream must really have gotten to you." When Nathan kept his head down Lucas continued on whatever evidence he could. "It did, didn't it?"

"Shut up, Lucas."

Lucas blew his whistle one more time and all the boys stopped running with smiles on their sweaty faces. "Alright!" He yelled. "Good practice today, boys. Hit the showers!"

"Lucas," Nathan mumbled as they all started walking away. "I am going to go to visit my mom and then I am going to go to the bar."

"No. No you're not." Lucas said demanding him to stop getting up. "Peyton is flying in tonight, remember? You promised that you would be there to pick her up. You promised Sammie, too."

Nathan stared at his brother, "That's tonight?"

Lucas nodded and smiled. His brother had no idea of what was about to happen. "It sure is."

"I hate airports," Nathan mumbled.

* * *

_He had left her apartment so fast that he was sure he made someone sick from moving to fast. He left Drake holding a pregnancy test and Haley crying her eyes out with her lips swollen. _

_He stormed into Sam's apartment in search of something to hit, but only came face to face with Lucas and Brooke giggling on the couch and Sam was smiling too. Lucas noticed his expression and stood up immediately. _

"_Nathan," Lucas said. "What happened?" _

_Nathan shook his head, "I need a plane ticket. I need to get the hell out of this town." _

"_Um," Lucas looked to Sam and Brooke for some help. _

_Brooke stood up, "Nathan don't go. I'm pregnant." She tried to lighten the mood and beamed a bright smile toward him. _

_Nathan rolled his eyes. "Great." _

"_Hey," Sam interjected. "Nathan, just stick around. I'm sure you and Haley can work all of this out. It can't be that bad." _

_Nathan walked to the couch and picked up his already packed bag and then looked to his brother. "I'll see you at home." _

"_Nathan," Lucas said. "What happened?" _

_Nathan looked to his feet and shoved his hands in his pockets. "For once in my life, Lucas, I have never been so ashamed." _

"_Then lets fix it," Brooke said still smiling. _

"_I don't want to." He walked over to Brooke and smiled. He reached out for her and kissed her forehead. He then turned to Sam and shook his hand. "Thanks, for taking care of her." _

"_Always." Sam said as he dropped Nathan's hand._

_He then turned to Lucas. "Shut up." He gave him a quick hug and smiled the best he could. "Finish out the trip and do everything that we had planned. I'll see you at home." _

_With that as his final goodbye he walked out of the apartment leaving three people utterly speechless and confused. _

_It was early morning when Haley busted into Lucas and Brooke's room. She had tears streaming down her face and a bruise that was forming on her cheek. She chucked a pink box –the pregnancy one- one their bed. _

_Lucas sat up and wanted to examine her face. "What the hell happened to your face?"_

_"Where'd he go?" Haley questioned ignoring Lucas and just wanting an answer. _

_Haley flinched as Lucas brought his hand over the large bruise. "Hales, this looks bad." He looked at his best friend. "Did Drake hit you?" _

_"Where did Nathan go?" Haley asked again._

_"Did Drake hit you?" _

_Haley threw up her arms frustrated. "Where did he go, Lucas?" _

_Brooke had been quiet flipping over the box in her hand. It had suddenly hit her, Nathan and Haley were getting some place and then Drake found the box and thought it was Haley's. Brooke had messed things up big time. _

_"He hit her, Lucas." Brooke mumbled still looking down, "He probably didn't mean to. And Haley- he's at the airport." _

_Its funny what time does to people? Who it turns people into. What it does to love – makes it stronger or it deflates it. Where it makes your thoughts wander too. It makes you think why all the time. In a literal sense time is a beast taking, taking, taking, until someone strong enough fights it back. _

_She ran fast. Not just the casual jogging pace, it was a full out sprint. When she got to the help desk she had tears streaming down her face and she was terrified that Nathan Scott was never going to find out about the truth. _

_"Ma'am," the lady said looking at Haley's shaken form. "Can I help you?" _

_"Nathan Scott," she breathed out. "I need to find Nathan Scott." _

_The lady looked at Haley as if she was a ghost. "Ma'am maybe you should just sit down for awhile." _

_"Please," Haley begged. "He's my husband." _

_"I don't doubt that," the lady told Haley. "There is just nothing I can do to reach him." _

_Haley sighed. Suddenly it hit her. "Flight to Tree Hill. What gate number?" _

_It took the lady a minute to figure it out. "17C." _

_He was standing with his bag over his left shoulder and watching as the rain pounded against the window waiting for his flight. He hates coffee and already today he drank four cups just trying to stay awake. He couldn't sleep, because then he would see her face… the one thing he needed to get away from. _

_"Nathan!" _Shit, Nate come on, get a grip. She is not here. _"Nate!" _Do not turn around and look like an idiot. Don't do it.

_It was getting closer and then it stopped. He sighed in relief. But then he was spun around so quick that he had to blink several times just to stop the spinning. But there, right in front of him was Haley. _

_She was still wearing the clothes from yesterday, but today it her jeans matched the bruise on her face. He wanted to reach out and kiss her, every inch of her body. He wanted to start over with her in his arms. _

_"Nathan," she said. _

_"What are you doing here?" He whispered. _

_She took a deep breath and laughed at herself. "I am going talk. And I need you to listen to me." She wiped away her tears and flinched as she ran her hand over her bruise. _

_"I am not sorry for meeting you Nathan. I am not sorry for falling in love with you. I am not sorry for getting pregnant. I am not sorry for not going to college. I'm not sorry for lots of things, Nate, but I am so sorry for loosing our babies. The one thing that we could have made a difference with._

_"I am sorry, so sorry, for leaving. But Nathan, you broke my heart. You made me feel something that I never want to feel again. Pain. So, when I ran, I came to the one place that offered you a career, I guess I was hoping that someday you would remember that New York City was a dream of ours. I wasn't ready to loose you. Not yet. _

_"I was doing good. Really good. I mean I missed you, Lucas, Brooke, everyone. But, I was safe from pain. Sure, I still cry myself to sleep, but no one gets to see me then, no one gets to see me vulnerable. I met Drake, and he's no you, but I'm happy…" _

_"No, you're not." Nathan cut in._

_"I smile more than I cry when I am with him. I smile. And that used to be enough for me. But then you show up and make me see that I am not happy, nor myself._

_"And you don't get to kiss me! You don't get to make me feel that way again! It's not what we want. You and I, we work. But I can't be with you after everything and how you would want to be with me…I don't know. I love you. I always will. I will always remember the times we shared. I will remember purple flowers and the beach. I will remember cracker jacks and stupid plastic bracelets. I will remember tears and I will remember joy. But most of all…I will remember us and our babies." _

_Haley wiped away her tears. And looked to Nathan. She reached in her bag and held him out a folder. _

_"I am not pregnant now. Nor am I engaged. So, for once in my life I am alone, because here in this folder are our children. Aiden and Addison. I want you to take them, okay? It's everything. And there is even a memorial for parents like us who are grieving. Maybe someday I will see you there, maybe I won't. But I want you to take it. I need you to be able to love them like I do, and I need to give you that chance. I love you._

_"So, with that said and done. I am sorry for ever walking into your life and then leaving because I think that over time it killed our love." _

_Nathan fought to reach out and touch her. "Don't you ever be sorry for walking into my life. You were the only thing worth holding on for." _

_Haley reached out on her tiptoes and kissed Nathan softly on the lips. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to keep the tears in. "Just promise me you won't ever let go." _

_"Never." _


	11. Love Lockdown

**Wow! I don't know where I've been, but don't worry I am back. Thanks for not giving up. I promise, you'll never have to wait that long again! Promise. Well, read and enjoy! **

* * *

Nathan huffed and sank deeper into his chair. Brooke who was sitting next to him did the same. Lucas at the end of the chain watched as they both acted like children. Nathan was happy and Brooke was frustrated by something.

"Brooke," Lucas said. "Honey, what's wrong?"

She bit her bottom lip and looked around sheepishly. Brooke shook her head. "I don't have a problem, Nathan does."

"Yeah, I do." Nathan said sitting up. "Could you two keep the pet names to yourselves, because seriously I am going to throw up if hear honey and sweetie one more time. Ugh!" Nathan looked to Brooke and then to Lucas and glared at them both.

"Nathan." Lucas said through gritted teeth.

"I'm just saying," Nathan retorted. "I bet my little nephew it getting sick, too. God knows I am."

"Nephew?" Brooke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Nathan said. "We don't need to Brooke Davis' running around this town."

Brooke puckered her bottom lip, "Do you have anything nice to say, tonight?"

Nathan pondered the thought. "Nope, not really."

"Just give him a break, _sweetie, _he's just mad because he can't go to the bar tonight." Lucas snapped.

"Shut up," Nathan mumbled.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Lucas chuckled at him.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "No, but I'll hit you!"

"Boys." Brooke said as she placed both hands on her stomach where her bump was just starting to bulge. "Knock it off, we're in public."

"Ha! Like that's going to stop him," Lucas tested.

"Wanna try me?" Nathan asked back.

"Enough!" Brooke said through her gritted teeth. "Peyton will be here soon and I want everyone on their best behavior. Am I clear?"

Both boys rolled their eyes at her.

"I said, am I clear?" Brooke repeated.

"Yes," Lucas mumbled.

"Nathan?"

"Freaking crystal."

"Good," Brooke smiled. "Now, I've got to pee."

Both boys groaned in annoyance, this was the third time in the last hour that they had been waiting.

"It's Nathan's turn." Lucas said looking to his brother.

Nathan groaned, "Lucky me." Nathan got up and gave his hand out to help Brooke. They both started walking in the direction of the bathroom in silence, until Brooke spoke.

"You could stop being a jerk, it's not his fault." Brooke said.

"What's not his fault?" Nathan asked as they weaved in and out of the crowd.

"Haley."

Nathan ignored her for a brief second trying his hardest to loose his cover. "Not everything is always about Haley."

"I'm just saying," Brooke said. "He's only trying to help, you just should let him in, or something."

Nathan didn't say anything as he let go of Brooke so that she could go to women's bathroom.

"Its not that easy." He whispered in the air as Brooke waddled her way into the bathroom.

* * *

Haley sat cross-legged on the carpet in front of the couch. On the table to her left was for different Chinese dishes that were all opened and ate out of. On the table to her left was an empty box of chocolates that Sam had given her. In her lap was a box of tissues and a half empty Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream.

She kept checking her phone waiting for him to call, but he never did. He hadn't called in a long time. She just wanted to hear her best friends voice. On a night like to night it's all she needed.

When Peyton asked her to come home with her, she really wanted too. She wanted to see everyone, she had wanted to for a long time, but she knew Drake would have been mad, so she insisted on staying home. She said goodbye to Peyton, Ryan and Sammie at the airport and promised that she would call her later.

She held the velvet box in her hand and waited for Drake. She had tried the ring on countless time, it was gorgeous, how could she not. But, it didn't sparkle in the light the way her smile did. It didn't make her feel anymore loved than before and it sure as hell didn't beat out Nathan's plain and simple ring that she still wore around her neck.

"Hales," He called. He entered the living room and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled at her as she got up. "I can't stay long."

Haley nodded and set everything down but the ring box. "This won't take long, I don't hope."

Drake's face lit up at the sight of the ring box. "Okay, what is it, tell me."

Haley tried to smile, but she couldn't find it in herself. "I've been carrying this around for awhile now. And I am not going to lie, I've caught myself thinking about it a lot."

"That's good."

Haley nodded, "I want you to take it." She held it out. "Take it."

Drake slowly took it from her hand, "I don't understand."

"I've been sitting here for the past hour trying to think of a way to tell you this, but I haven't found a good way." Haley said. "But, I can't marry you. I want to be honest with you, so here it is: I don't love you anymore…" She was about to finish, when Drake's cold hard hand came in contact with Haley's face.

Haley stumbled back and grabbed her face in pain. "Drake!" She cried. "I'm sorry, I just can't do this anymore. Its not fair to anyone."

"As in anyone, you mean Nathan!" He took a step forward in advance at Haley. Haley stepped back still holding her face. "Well," He hissed. "Answer me."

Haley clutched her face in pain. This wasn't the first time that he hit her and she hoped that with her ending things that it would be the last time he ever laid a hand on her. "Drake," she whispered scared. "You should leave."

Drake grabbed Haley by the forearms. "You think that you can end this?"

Haley struggled under his grasp. "Ow! Drake stop. You're hurting me!"

Drake glared at her. "You want to see hurt – look at my heart. You are going back to that no good husband of yours aren't you?"

Haley shook her head. "No, Nathan has nothing to do with this." Tears started to pour down her face. "Drake," she begged. "Please."

"You know I thought that you were the one, when I saw you that first day in the studio. You had this spark. You were great not just with music but also with everything. " Drake shook Haley. "Why don't you see it, Haley you're the one for me! I love you."

Haley shut her eyes and tried to remember a time when she wasn't so scared. She tried to remember that she was stronger than this. She shut her eyes and she saw- Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton all smiling with her. She shut her eyes and saw everything that she ever needed.

"Let me go, please," she whispered. "Just forget that you met me."

"I can't." Drake said.

"Yes, you can. You just have to let me go. You have to let me walk away." Haley said softly.

"Tell me, why?" He demanded.

"You once asked me why I came here. Well, I was running. Now I see that I was a stupid, naïve girl who didn't know what she was doing." Haley let her tears roll down her face and Drake still hadn't let go. "I want to go back and fix things. I want to do them right."

"Get your hands off of her!" Sam snapped in the doorway of Haley's apartment. Drake's hands dropped to his sides. "Now, take that ring and get the hell out."

Drake silently picked up the ring and turned to walk out of the apartment for the last time.

"Drake," Haley called out as he stood in the doorway. "I never wanted to hurt you. You made me forget my pain and now I caused you pain. I am sorry."

Drake hung his head. "Have a good life, Haley."

Sam walked to Haley and wrapped his arm around him and held to her until Drake was out. "You okay? Did he hurt you?"

Haley turned into Sam and tried not to cry anymore. She let her eyes shut and she started to breathe slowly. She was stronger than this and she knew it.

"Sam," she muttered. "I need you to drive me to the airport."

* * *

Nathan checked his watch for the sixth time in the last minute and sighed loudly. They were late. Actually, their airplane was late by one hour and forty-two minutes. Nathan was exhausted and he wanted to go home and nurse a beer and play so NBA live with his brother. It just wasn't fair.

"They're late." Nathan stated.

Lucas nodded and rolled his eyes. Brooke had fallen asleep about thirty minutes ago on Lucas' shoulder. She was tired along with the boys. The boys had bickered for twenty minutes about taking her home to sleep, but finally Lucas declared that they all would wait together.

"You've already said that," Lucas mumbled. "It still doesn't make them not late." Lucas shut his eyes and leaned his head back.

"Jesus, not you too." Nathan cursed.

Lucas didn't move and inch. "Nathan," he sighed. "They'll get here when they get here, just relax."

Nathan rolled his eyes at his brother and sank into his chair. He pulled down the brim of his hat and groaned. "I've got things to do."

Lucas opened his eyes and gaped at his brother, "Seriously?" Lucas sat up and stared at him. "You just want to go home and drink a beer. You want to go to every bar that you can, trust me I know all about you dumb plans." Lucas was getting angry.

Nathan blinked.

"Nathan, I swear to God, I love you, but you are the biggest idiot ever!"

Nathan shook his head. " You're one to talk."

It was Lucas' turn to get defensive. "What the hell is the supposed to mean? I am nothing like you."

Nathan shrugged. " I do believe that it was you who got all depressed when Peyton left. It was you who got drunk for three weeks straight when she got engaged…"

"No," Lucas snapped. "That was different. _This _is different."

Nathan shook his head. "No, it's exactly the same."

Lucas shook his head. "I think that you are blind. When Peyton left I was heartbroken because I knew that we were over. You and Haley are not over."

"How the hell do you know that?" Nathan retorted. "Did your crystal ball tell you that one?"

"Fine," Lucas said. "Think you're over or don't. Whatever. I don't have fucking time for this. Just pick one of them and stick to it! You're not a drunk; you're a basketball player. You're Nathan Scott and I think its time that you start remembering that."

"Well, Nathan Scott is gone." Nathan mumbled.

"Find him and drag his stupid ass back, then." Brooke said sitting up of off Lucas' shoulder. She wiped her mouth and smoothed out her hair. She patted Nathan's shoulder. "You're getting better, Nathan."

Nathan opened his water that was sitting next to him. "You guys suck." Brooke laughed and Lucas chuckled.

Nathan sat back and let everything sink in. He was going to be fine; he knew that now, over a year later. He was going to be just fine. He was going to love his life. Nathan Scott was making a comeback.

"Yeah," Brooke scuffed. "But we still love you." Brooke jumped up, "Peyton!"

It was an Epic love story, Lucas and Peyton, or at least they used to be. Everyone thought that they would last forever. Get married and have pretty little babies. Everyone thought that they were going to be this happy couple and nothing would tear them apart. But their love tore them apart, their love for other things and they were okay with that.

Nathan didn't get it. They were friends now. They were still friends. They were able to talk. Hell, Lucas was Sammie's best friend. After everything that they had, he was still strong enough to move on.

Brooke wrapped her arms around Peyton. "Gosh, P. Sawyer, you never get to leave me again."

Peyton chuckled, "Me? You're the one who gets pregnant and doesn't tell me for a month!" Brooke laughed at her best friend. She stepped aside and bent down to hug Sammie, who was hiding behind her dad's leg.

Lucas stood next to Nathan as they watched as Brooke talked to Ryan. "Well, if it isn't the Scott boys." Peyton chuckled. "Get over here." She demanded as she opened her arms.

Nathan went first. "Hey Peyton." He took her in his arms and held on tight. "I've missed you and you're blonde hair." Nathan laughed as he let go. "Now, where's my favorite little girl."

"Over here!" Sammie called from behind her dad. She ran right into Nathan's open arms completely ignoring Brooke. "Uncle Nathan!" She squealed as she starting kissing his face. "

"Yup," Brooke rolled her eyes. "Ignore the pregnant woman."

"Hey," Nathan laughed. "Sammie, I think you hurt Brooke's feelings. Can you at least say hello to her?" Nathan asked kissing her forehead. Sammie shook her head and refused to say anything. "Well, why not?"

Sammie got close to Nathan's ear. "Nathan, something is in Aunt Brooke's shirt." She whispered softly.

Nathan and looked to Brooke, who was glaring intently at them. "Honey, that's Brooke and Lucas' baby growing inside there."

"No its not." Sammie declared. "Babies grow in egg shells. We raised three babies chicks in school last year."

The adults chuckled as little Sammie clung to Nathan for dear life, refusing to once look at Brooke again. Brooke stood speechless and Peyton held her laughter in behind her hand that was covering her mouth. Lucas stood next to Brooke and reached out for her hand.

"No," she snapped. "No touching. Touching got me here." She pointed to her belly. "And now Sammie is scared of me, thanks."

Peyton laughed, "Brooke she still loves you."

"Oh yeah? It doesn't feel that way," Brooke hissed. She just glared at Nathan and wanted to tackle him and rip his head off. "I hate you," she muttered. Brooke turned to Peyton, "God, I'm pregnant. Nathan's a worthless person! I'm not a monster, he is!" She exclaimed as tears started to cloud her vision.

"Brooke," Peyton said softly. "It's just Sammie, she'll be over it tomorrow."

Lucas looked to Nathan as he held Sammie on his hip. He was happy with Sammie, he was just content, and Lucas couldn't help but wish that his smile never faded.

"She better be." Brooke declared. Lucas kissed her forehead and Brooke finally leaned into him at his touch.

"Why don't we get you guys settled in," Lucas said as he grabbed Brooke's hand. "Brooke even planed a special dinner for us."

Ryan laughed, "Brooke, you can cook?" Peyton elbowed him. "What, I meant was…what are we having?"

Brooke glared at Ryan. Lucas chuckled at them both, "What I meant was that Brooke _and _my mom planned a dinner." Lucas pulled Brooke closer, "Hey," he whispered. "What's going to cheer you up?"

Brooke looked at Nathan, who was still holding Sammie. "Haley."

Nathan turned his head back to Brooke, "I can hear you, Brooke." He announced as he kept walking trying not to ignore the pain.

"Yeah," Lucas chuckled at Brooke's angry face. "I think that was her point." He once again kissed Brooke's forehead and smiled when she didn't make any change. "Brooke," Lucas mumbled. "It's going to be okay."

"Yeah," Brooke scuffed. "Easy for you to say, she likes you! Me- not so much. You want to know why? Huh? Oh yeah, because of your devil spawn." Brooke huffed and stuck out her bottom lip and started to pout.

"Hey!" Nathan called from over his shoulder. "Don't be calling him any names!"

"Aren't you cute," Peyton smile to Nathan. "Uncle Nathan to the rescue." She laughed once again. "I can honestly say I never saw that coming."

"Shut it," Brooke hissed. "Both of you. I can call my child whatever I want. Today, however, Devil Spawn it is!"

"Okay, okay." Lucas sighed throwing his hands up trying to calm down Brooke. "Is my little Devil Spawn hungry for some ice cream?" He asked smiling knowing that it would make Brooke smile any day.

Brooke tried to not smile, but slowly a smile crept across her face and she nodded. "I guess, a little ice cream never hurt anybody."

"Hey Peyton," Nathan said.

"What Nate?"

"I hope that you got them a book full of Baby Names as a hosting gift."

Peyton, Ryan, and Nathan shared a little laugh; that was until Brooke kicked Nathan in the leg.

"Nathan, I wouldn't go to sleep tonight." Brooke advised.

Lucas chuckled and pulled out his cell phone as he felt it vibrate in his pocket. He had on new text message. He planned on ignoring it completely but when he saw the name _Sam _flash across the screen, he had to check it.

_Hey Lucas, What's Up? Drake hit Haley, again, tonight and I walked in on it. Drake stormed off and hasn't been back. P.S. Haley is on her way to Tree Hill. _

Lucas stared at his phone in shook. One, Drake it Haley again. Two, she was on her way to Tree Hill right now. "Yeah, Nate, you're not sleeping tonight."

* * *

Nathan set the last bag down on the floor in front of the TV in the spare bedroom. He had done three trips just to bring all of Peyton and Sammie's bags. He was exhausted. He swore that Sammie brought all of dolls and all of her bears. Nathan has never met someone who had to take all her toys with her wherever she went.

"That's all," He declared looking down and the six bags.

Peyton came waltzing in from the hallway, "Nate, you're such a gentleman. Thanks." She looked around the room. "You know, this isn't how I remember this place."

Nathan had been given his parent's beach house and a nice house in town when Deb moved to London with her new husband six months ago. Lucas and Brooke moved in along with Nathan when he decided that it was time for him to move forward.

"Yeah," Nathan chuckled. "We were just drunk teenagers, I don't think we really looked around at the room. We just needed the bed and that was easy enough."

Peyton smiled at Nathan. "You're probably right." Nathan nodded. "I saw Haley just yesterday, Nate."

Nathan just nodded, "Yeah, how is she?"

Peyton shook her head. "She's a mess. I honestly don't know what the hell happened to her."

"Yeah, she's tough. She'll pull through." Nathan said turning to leave.

"That's all you're going to say?" Peyton questioned.

Nathan nodded, "That's all I'm allowed to say."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Well, at least tell me you beat him up." Nathan just shook his head confused. "Are you really that drunk, Nate!" Peyton exclaimed. "Haley gets hit and you do nothing!"

Nathan stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned. "Did you just say that she was hit? Like, Drake hit her?" Peyton slowly nodded. "Son of a Bitch!" He finally got it. That's why Brooke said that she was having trouble and to just let her be. And when he asked about her Brooke always said that he should take a trip and see for himself. It was all making sense now.

Nathan stomped down the steps and stopped when he saw Brooke sitting at the counter drinking her water and talking to Sammie.

"No," Sammie giggled. "If it's a boy, Owen or Jake. I really like Jake. If it's a girl, name her Hannah. Hannah Sammie."

Brooke chuckled. "I like Hannah Sammie."

Sammie saw Nathan coming. "Uh oh. I didn't do it."

Brooke frowned, "Sammie, go unpack your dolls for me." Sammie didn't argue at all. She jumped down from the counter and ran out of the room. "Hey Nate, are you…"

"He hit Haley!" Nathan exclaimed. "Drake hit Haley and you didn't bother telling me!"

Peyton was right behind Nathan running to keep up. "Gosh, Brooke, I thought he knew!" She threw her arms up in the air. "I am so sorry."

"Don't be," Nathan hushed Peyton. His eyes focused on Brooke, "How could you not tell me?"

Brooke sighed and took a sip of her water fighting to find the right words to fill the silence with. Brooke took a deep breath. "She swore that it was never going to happen again." Brooke looked to the floor and folded her hands. "But, it did. I didn't know what to do. I told Lucas and Sam had already told him, so they gained up and '"talked" to him."

Nathan ran a hand through his short hair. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Brooke looked up and met Nathan's eyes. "Because you were the last person Haley wanted to know."

Nathan turned on his heel and headed for the front door. "Nathan!" Peyton called after him. Nathan through his hand up in the air as a signal to let him be as he slammed the front door shut. "Brooke, I had no idea."

Brooke smiled, "Its okay. I wanted him to know." Brooke watched as Lucas slowly came around the corner. His head was down and he had his hands shoved into his pockets. "Hey Broody, what's wrong?"

Lucas pointed to the door, "Was that Nate?"

Brooke and Peyton nodded slowly. "Yeah," Peyton mumbled. "I blabbed about Drake hitting Haley."

"Shit," Lucas swore. "Did he say where he was going?" When the girls shook their heads no, he cursed again. "Shit. Well, I've got to find him. Haley is coming home."

"Luc just let him cool off. He'll come home." Brooke said getting up off her chair and over to him. "You have to let him be this time, he needs this." Brooke kissed Lucas on the forehead. "Okay?"

Lucas shook his head. "What if he goes to a bar? What if he comes home drunk?" Lucas shrugged his shoulders, "What if he does something stupid?"

Brooke took Lucas' hand. "He won't. You just have to have faith in him. He's a changed man."

Brooke was right, he did come home, but he wasn't smiling when he opened the front door. He wasn't drunk. He was numb. He walked into the dining room where everyone was seated.

"Nate!" Sammie exclaimed. "I saved you a seat." She pounded the seat that was empty next to her.

He gave her a small smile and bent down to kiss Brooke on the forehead. "This looks good."

She smiled back, "Thanks, Nate. Sit down before it gets cold."

He nodded, but then he said something that surprised everyone. "I'm sorry Brooke, but I just don't feel like eating right now." He looked to Sammie and winked before walking out of the room.

* * *

There was a soft knock on Nathan's bedroom door and then it slowly opened and Lucas walked in. Lucas just watched as Nathan flipped through the channels on the TV.

"Nate…"

"Don't." Nathan laughed bitterly. "How could you keep that from me? I'm your brother! We always tell each other everything, always!" Nathan shook his head. "I just…"

"What would you have done?" Lucas interrupted him. "Would you have flown there, huh, take her away? Make her ashamed of it all? What could any of us do, if Haley won't even admit herself?"

It was silent.

"I just wanted to be there for her." Nathan mumbled softly. "I wanted her to know that I would never judge her or hate her. I just wanted to for once be the person that she needed."

Lucas cursed, "I can't believe I am going to do this."

Nathan blinked. "What?"

"Haley is coming home. She arrives at the airport in three hours." Lucas got up to leave Nathan's room. "Nate? She never stopped needing you, she just forgot how to tell you that she still needs you."

* * *

Haley smiled as she got of the airplane and felt land underneath her. She was smiling greatly and she couldn't wait to see Lucas. She couldn't wait to have him hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. She needed that. Haley swung the bag over her shoulder and braced herself for a hug, but when she finally spotted her ride- it was the wrong Scott brother. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he was wearing a hat.

_Nathan? Oh, they're good. They send the enemy. Ha! To bad I am so ready for this. Why is he looking at me like that? He knows. He knows about Drake. Crap. He knows. Crap. Crap. Turn around Haley get back on the plane. Crap. Crap. Crap. _

Haley walked slowly towards Nathan. She didn't mean to, but she couldn't help it as she brought her hand to cover the bruise on her face. She tried not to break down, but she was too nervous not too.

"Hales, here let me take that." Nathan took the bag from her shoulder and slung it over his own. "How was the flight?'

Haley watched as he started walking, and then ran to catch up with him. "It was good." They way in silence, they were good at that. Haley kept up with Nathan's long strides and Nathan kept looking at Haley and watching as people looked at her as they passed people in the airport.

Haley stood next to Nathan and waited for the car. Haley was dragging one bag while Nathan insisted on taking two bags and her backpack. He was really starting to get on Haley's nerves, it wasn't sweet- it was pity.

"Okay," Nathan said once he got the last bag in the car. "We're ready to head home." Nathan turned on the engine, "It's about a forty minute drive, you sure you don't need anything?"

Haley blinked. "Forty minutes?"

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, we' moved into my parent's old beach house. Technically its mine."

"Wow," Haley mused. "But back to you're first question, no I am fine. Lets just go. I want to see everyone."

They pulled out of the parking lot and were off. It was silent, once again. Haley just watched the scenery past and tried to take in all the changes that had happened since the last time she was home. Nathan focused on driving and only that. He tried to pretend that the woman next to him wasn't his wife. Like she wasn't hurt and most of all he pretended that they were just fine.

"Aren't you going to grill me?" Haley said breaking the silence.

"No," Nathan laughed. "Why, do you want me to?"

"Well, I just thought that since I was all of a sudden home that you'd have questions." Haley explained.

"I do." Nathan stated. "Just one."

Haley braced herself for anything. "Yeah, what might that be?"

Nathan took a deep breath. "Drake hit you more than once and you stayed with him?"

Just like that Haley was praying for the silence again.

* * *


	12. Fix and Repair

**It's been forever, I know. I was thinking that I could find a pretty cool excuse to explain why I didn't write forever, but I don't have one. Plain and simple…I lost my muse. But the other day my friend asked to borrow my season 1 OTH. It brought me back. So here I am…writing again. I hope that you all enjoy. Please let me know what you think, and I am already typing away at the next chapter.**

* * *

They once said Haley James Scott was going to rock the world someday. She, however, only had one dream- she wanted to world to listen. The world did. They say Haley James Scott was royalty to people, for her heart was bigger and stronger than anything. But what they didn't know is that Haley James Scott's heart had been broken and beyond repair for the longest time.

* * *

Haley lowered her head. "Its not like I wanted to leave." _Shit. That came out wrong. _"I wanted him to change." He should have understood that. He was her first love her first changed soul. Nathan kept his eyes on the road and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "You don't understand."

Nathan scuffed that was an understatement. He stayed silent and Haley took that as a sign for her to stop talking. After a minute on Nathan's pondering what he should say he let out a heavy sigh. "You're right, I don't understand. I don't think I ever will." He shook his head and reached his hand out for the stereo volume. "I am trying so hard to understand, I really am."

Haley's stunned face was washed out by radio and Nathan went back to silent. It was a car ride from hell.

Haley leaned her head against the car window and watched as the scenery passed. Tree Hill was beautiful, more than ever. It was better then she remembered, it was better then every picture she had that reminded her of home. Haley James Scott was home and for the first time in a long time and she felt alive; and it felt amazing. Haley could tell they were getting closer to the beach house when Nathan rolled down his window. Even though she was the only one who knew, the smell of the Ocean eased Nathan.

"Still you're weakness," she muttered into the window. The window fogged from her sudden outburst. He knew what she was talking about.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Out of everything, that's what you remember?" Nathan didn't roll up his window, but slowed down the car as they beach came into view. "That's really great, _Hales._" He snarled.

Haley shook her head, he was impossible and she didn't know what to do to fix her mess. One moment he wanted to know everything, the next he hated her again. Haley was determined to fix this mess.

She hadn't seen the beach in almost two years. It was still breathtaking. Haley's breath caught in her throat as she saw the beach house, it was still the same old beach house, but it looked more like a home now. Nathan's had painted it a dark blue last summer; Lucas had called during the process. He had added a new basketball hoop out front and Brooke must have added some new landscaping. It was home.

It was Nathan Scott's Home.

Nathan pulled in the driveway and parked just before the basketball hoop. He shut off the engine and opened his door as Haley did the same.

"It looks nice, Nathan." She told him as he handed her one of her smaller bags. He shut the back end and motioned for her to walk ahead of him. "I really like the blue, it looks nice."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I think it turned out nice." He walked through the front door into the dark house. He switched on a light and heard Haley gasp.

"Oh, Nate," she exclaimed looking around his house. It was a real house. With a decorated living room and a stone fireplace. He had pictures of his family hanging on the walls and candles out on the coffee table. "This looks breath taking."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "It was mostly Brooke. With all her hormones its kind of hard saying no to her." He motioned to the room and the pictures hanging on the wall. "She has a talent though; I can live with my house looking like this."

"So this is forever?" Haley questioned stepping onto the soft carpet and searching for a picture of herself.

Nathan shrugged. "For now. Until Brooke and Lucas have the baby I am going to stay here." He set Haley's bags down on the floor and watched as she looked at every picture. "Practice isn't that bad of a drive." He mentioned softly. "And this way I have a place, a real place."

Haley nodded. She wanted to run over and hug him tell him that she was proud of him. She turned around and smiled at him. "I'm happy for you, Nathan." She started biting on her bottom lip ashamed that she couldn't keep a conversation going with him. "So, can I see my room?"

Nathan nodded, "Sure. Brooke put you upstairs across from the bathroom." He picked up her bags. "I'll show you." He started up the stairs and Haley followed behind him still admiring the pictures that were hung going up the steps.

"Your mom is married?" Haley questioned as the entered her bedroom.

Nathan placed her bags on the bed and nodded. "Happily, I guess." Once again he shrugged his shoulders. It was like he was a robot and only answered things when he was asked. He gave nothing more. He wasn't even trying. "I'll let you unpack. Brooke and Luc should be back soon. Peyton and Sammie are meeting Ryan in town and spending the night there."

Haley nodded. "Hey Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that you'll ever just forgive me? That maybe someday we could move on? Not together, but together?" Haley questioned softly.

He smiled at her and started to shut her door. Just before the door clicked shut he mumbled a quick, "I hope so, Hales."

* * *

It was chilly; it always was this early in the morning. It was the first thing she wanted to do when she woke up. The long grass prickled against her legs and she was sure that the lawn had been mowed recently as the fresh smell still lingered in the air. Her flip-flops smacked against her heels as she walked down the stone path.

No one else was around; she made sure of that when everything was arranged. She was tucked behind a rather larger oak tree. She pulled out a letter and took out from its envelope it was truly wonderful the way she could smile and want to cry all at the same time. She cleared her throat and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. It was now or never.

* * *

Lucas trudged his way down the steps and yawned once he reached the bottom. He woke up and Brooke wasn't beside him. He tried to fall back asleep but he couldn't ignore the extra, empty, large bed he laid in alone. The smells of coffee lead him to the kitchen where he saw Haley sitting at the counter staring into her mug.

"Morning," he greeted her. He pulled the sugar out from the cabinet and dropped a spoonful into his cup and then filled the rest of the mug with steaming, hot, black coffee.

"Hey you," Haley smiled back to him. He walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her. She breathed in his sweet scent. "I've missed you." She really had missed his voice and their long talks. She missed his sense of wonder and his down to earth smile. She had just missed her best friend. Period.

"Was Brooke down here, earlier?" he asked as he took his seat next to her. Haley shook her head. Lucas leaned against her and smiled again. "I guess it's just me and you, buddy."

Haley took a sip of her coffee and smirked at Lucas. "Yeah, just like the old days." A loud groan came from across the way. Both their heads shot up and listened to Nathan's as he cursed his way into the kitchen.

"I'm so sore," Nathan groaned and smiled when he saw the coffee already brewed. "Morning." He didn't turn his head to say anything else or even smile to them, he just continued to pour his coffee.

"How's the back?" Lucas asked.

Nathan turned to face the two already sitting at the counter. "I feel like I was hit by a truck." Nathan took a long drink from his mug, the stupid blue one that Brooke had to buy, he shrugged his shoulders. "Other than that, I feel fine."

Haley kept silent. She figured that it was best if she kept her mouth shut and didn't say anything at all. She let Lucas do all the talking when Nathan was around. It was a safe approach, the only way it would work for them to be living together.

"Have you talked to your agent?" Lucas asked him.

Nathan shook his head. "I should call him today. I will." He declared. "But I have to go to the gym first."

Lucas nodded. "Okay. Hey, have you seen Brooke?"

Nathan looked at Lucas as if the world was on his shoulders. "You lost your pregnant mom? Damn you're good." Nathan rolled his eyes. He caught a glimpse of Haley's smile as she looked aimlessly into her coffee cup. It made him want to smile.

"You're an ass." Lucas groaned bringing Nathan back to reality.

"Well," Nathan winked. "It's a good thing you know where I am, then." Nathan laughed to himself and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Haley and Lucas stayed quiet until they both heard the TV come on and sport stats came booming through the house.

"He's a piece of work," Lucas mumbled. Haley smiled to him, what was she supposed to say to that. "Sorry," Lucas cringed.

"Its fine."

"No, its not." Lucas told her. "This is really hard for you, isn't it? I know it is. God, I am sorry."

Haley shrugged, "Luc," she said. "Its fine. I'm fine. He's fine. We're both fine. This," she pointed to Lucas and then back to herself. "This is fine."

"But fine isn't really a feeling," Lucas told her. He stood up and added more coffee to both of their mugs. Haley smiled appreciatively. "Talk to me, Hales. Hell, if it helps talk to Nathan." He lowered his voice. "I haven't brought him up, but Haley I have so many questions."

Haley bit down on her bottom lip. _Drake._ He was haunting her even when she wasn't anywhere near him. He was always with her. Always. Haley picked up her coffee mug. "Thanks for the refill."

"Hales.."

"- I'm going to shower." Haley stood up and walked right out of the kitchen. Lucas stood silently in the kitchen until he heard the TV shut off. Nathan walked back into the kitchen.

"Listen, I was just kidding earlier," Nathan tried to smile at him. "I didn't mean anything by it."

Lucas shook his head, "Its not that, I mean it is. But its not." Lucas sighed deeply and took and long hard look out the window. The waves crashed harder than anything against the rocks. "You love her?"

Nathan snickered, "Brooke's pretty much the older sister I never wanted."

"I meant Haley," Lucas mumbled.

Nathan didn't skip a beat. "I love Haley. Always and Forever."

Lucas turned to face him. "Then do me a favor, help her get over Drake." Nathan was about to protest. "I know its not going to be easy. I'm not saying she has to love you. Or anyone. Just please help her. I want her to love herself, again."

"And you think I don't?" Nathan questioned. "I want her to smile, Lucas. That's all I want. But it's hard. You want me to talk to her about Drake, I can't. It makes me sick. She's mine. And that man broke her. If anything," Nathan took a deep breath, "she'll talk to me and then I'll kill the man."

"I'm going to find Brooke," Lucas told him. He opened the back door and headed outside to his truck. "Fix something."

* * *

She rubbed her hand over her pregnant belly one last time. This was the first time in a long time she had been here in a while. It was a new feeling. She had written the letter to them, just in case she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Hey guys," she started. A soft, low sob escaped from her lips. Slowly she began to read. "Hi, its me your aunt Brooke. Well, actually I'm kind of a plus one now. So here, Addie and Aiden I would like you to meet your cousin." Brooke smiled and touched the headstone in front of her and then she brought her hand back to her bump. "Uncle Lucas and I are very excited for this one's arrival. Your daddy says he is too, but I don't know about your mommy. I mean I'm sure that she wants to be excited for us, but it's hard. I know it is. Getting things ready for my baby, makes me think of both of you." Brooke looked up away from the paper and smiled again.

"You know I helped your mom paint your nursery. It was blue, light blue, and it was perfect. Lucas put up a basketball hoop and everything. He hasn't done that yet for our little guy or girl." Brooke instantly felt guilty about bringing it up. "I know this is crazy but I sometimes feel like it's a sin wanting this baby so bad. I feel like its to raw, the wound on everyone's heart is too big. I haven't told anyone yet, but I'm scared. Your mom was going to be great at this, that was a given, but me? I don't think so. I'm going to screw things up everyday. I'm terrified. Not just of that, but you want to know what really scares me? I'm worried that something is going to go wrong. That everything is going to fall through the cracks. That it will be another failed part of my life. Just promise me something, promise me that if something does go wrong, you'll help my baby through it, okay?"

Brooke slowly pushed the dirt away from the bottom of their grave. "You were supposed to be here," she mumbled. Tear began to fall down her face. "I mean, what the hell? You we're supposed to be here. Everything is all messed up now." She shook her head and the tears continued to fall.

"Brooke?" She heard Lucas say from her left. He was wearing his pajama pants and noticed her tears. He rushed over to her side and wrapped his arm around her. "Honey, its okay."

"No it not." Brooke shook her head. "Everything is all messed up. They should be here." Brooke wept against Lucas' shoulder. "I need Haley," Brooke confessed. "I just want my best friend back."

Lucas placed a kiss on Brooke's temple. "I know, me too."

* * *

Nathan called his agent and set up a date to meet with him for lunch. He had made himself a bagel for lunch and still hadn't seen Lucas come back. Haley had showered and stayed up in her room. Nathan wanted to go up and talk to her but he wasn't sure how that conversation would go. How would he gracefully float into a conversation like that?

He stood outside her door for the longest time pondering what he would say when she answered the door. Being the crazy man he is, he knocked softly on the door. "Hales?"

"Its open."

Nathan pushed open the door to find her sitting on her bed reading a book. "Hey," he smiled. "You hungry?" _Where the hell did that come from? _Haley smiled and shook her head. How was she so calm about all of this? Nathan was nervous.

"I'm actually not," she told him softly. He stood there not saying a word. "Anything else?"

Nathan took a deep breath. He asked himself what Lucas would do if he was here. He wasn't Lucas though; he wasn't Haley's best friend. He was Haley's husband. There was a big difference. He shook his head. Haley picked up her book and began reading again. Nathan turned for the door and stopped.

"You asked me if I had questions and I do. I have a million." He wouldn't turn to face her, but he knew that she had put down her book. "I said I was trying to understand and I am trying really hard," Nathan leaned against the door. "You came home and everyone wants me to fix you, Haley. I can't. I want to, I really mean that. But I picture him beating you and it hurts." Nathan's voice got louder. "And you didn't even call me. I want to understand that you were scared, but I promised to look after you and our kids." Nathan paused. "Clearly, I failed both."

"Nate…"

He shook his head. "I would never lay a hand on you like he did. And I'm sick of people thinking that you're the only one broken. I hurt too. I may not show it and I may drink a lot. And now Brooke is having a baby. It kills me. It was you and I! It should be us. But you ran away and met him."

"No!" Haley shouted. "Stop."

"No, you stop." Nathan snapped. "Stop running from everything. Stop lying and tell me something. I may not deserve a lot, but I know that you could at least give me something." Nathan turned to face her. She was standing now and her face was red with anger. "It should be you pregnant, and I know that makes you mad."

"Stop!" she screamed. "Shut up. Shut the hell up!" She ran a hand through her hair. "You really want to know Nathan? Huh? Will it make you fell better? Is that what you need, to feel a little less guilty? Fine. He hit me. It hurt, every single time, it hurt. It still hurts. I cried for days after. And every single time I called your house, just to hear your answering machine, because your voice was the only thing that could put me to sleep."

* * *

They say that Nathan Scott was great. He was unstoppable. He played the game for all the wrong reasons at fist, but found the correct reasons somewhere along his journey. They say Nathan Scott is the best, but what they don't know is that he is a man who is broken beyond repair.


End file.
